


Once Upon A Dream

by starfishies



Category: Amadeus, Beethoven - Fandom, Composers - Fandom, Historical Fiction, Ludwig van Beethoven - Fandom, Mozart - Fandom, Music RPF, alternative au - Fandom, music history - Fandom, wolfgang mozart - Fandom
Genre: Beethoven, Dreams, Historical AU, M/M, Time Travel, Unclear, coffee boy au, mozart - Freeform, mozart and beethoven, or reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: When Wolfie and Ludwig fall asleep one wintry February night, they wake to find themselves in an alternate reality where they encounter their own historical selves.How does Coffee Boy Ludwig handle being an awkward teen, working under Mozart's shadow in 18th century Vienna?How does college professor Wolfie react when a strange young boy wanders into his modern day lecture hall with an unmatched brilliance and potential for greatness?Will they recognize one another?Will they eventually wake up as themselves?Does music history suddenly change forever?





	1. Chapter 1

Ludwig woke up in a general fog, with a pounding headache and recalling very little from the night before.  
  
It had been Valentine's Day, and Wolfie had insisted that they go out for dinner, despite the raging snow storm that threatened to shut down the city. February was likely the worst month for making plans, as it seemed that every other day it was either raining, snowing or some combination of the two. If it weren't for Wolfie's birthday, there was virtually nothing to enjoy about the snowy season at all.   
  
Patiently waiting for Wolfie to finish his preening, Ludwig leaned against the window pane and grumbled, "Do we really have to go out tonight?"  
  
Schools had been closed that morning, and most businesses had reduced their hours to accommodate for the unusual blast of winter weather. Ludwig had been happy to stay holed up in the condo all day, reading and scribbling away in his little notebook. With a nice warm drink in hand and some peace and quiet, he had been quite content with the world for the better part of the afternoon. Even the university had cancelled classes due to the weather, leaving most professors and students with an unplanned study day to catch up on work.  
  
Wolfie on the other hand, was already suffering from cabin fever.  
  
"Ludwig it's Valentine's Day! Don't you want to celebrate?"  
  
_Celebrate?  
  
_Ludwig watched the swirling weather from the window _  
  
With expensive flowers and cheesy cards from the dollar shop?   
  
Not really interested....  
  
_He checked the weather app on his phone, refreshing it for the umpteenth time. The little arrow swirled and swirled with no change in the predicted forecast.   
  
_Snow._   
  
And lots of it.  
  
  
"Do you really want to drive in this? I mean _look_  at it out there!" Ludwig leaned his forehead against the cool of the glass. Looking down on the street below, he simply shook his head. Traffic had slowed to a crawl, pedestrians were scattered about, dodging between the cars that had gotten stuck in the mountainous snow banks. It was anarchy, and certainly not something he felt the least bit interested in driving in.   
  
He turned to see Wolfie toweling his hair, "We could always stay in?" Ludwig suggested hopefully, though he knew his argument was futile.    
  
_Wolfie always gets what Wolfie wants...._   
  
"Stay in? On Valentine's Day?" Wolfie whined, "How could you be so boring?"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the street below, "Not boring...." he muttered to himself watching the stream of red tail lights, "just practical."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh my head...." Ludwig winced, feeling a sharp knot in the middle of his back.  
  
_That was the worst sleep of my life...._  
  
Ludwig's self pity was rudely interrupted by a pungent smell that stung his nose, making him grimace against the offending odour.  
  
_It smells like a dead rodent in here .  
  
_It was a putrid smell that he only vaguely remembered from his early childhood, back when renting tiny apartments and sharing a mattress on the floor with his mother was the norm. That had been long before college, and well before Wolfie. He hated to admit it, but in the last few years he'd grown accustomed to Wolfie's cushy orthopedic bed, and his luxurious feather duvet.   
  
He remembered how ridiculous he had felt when he first realized that Wolfgang's sheets had likely cost more than his entire week's wages. Not that the coffee shop was likely to make him a wealthy man any time soon, but it was still embarrassing to learn that Wolfie could spend what would take Ludwig hours to earn in less than a minute!  
  
_These_ sheets however, were like none Ludwig had ever seen before.  
  
Nothing like what he was now used to.  
  
They were thin, and of a rough texture. Certainly nothing Wolfie would've picked for himself. Shifting around, he soon realized that this was not all Wolfie's apartment.   
  
A single bed, a lumpy mattress, a stale musk and a chill in the air.   
  
Where was his phone?   
  
  
  
And his clothes?  
  
  
  
...and Wolfie?  
  
  
He would never be caught dead in a hotel like this!  
  
  
  
Ludwig looked down curiously, noting the strange linen shift that he'd slept in.   
  
_Am I wearing a dress?  
  
_He threw back the covers and hobbled over to an ancient looking wash stand. His back was throbbing. Good Lord, had he slept on a pile of rocks? He gripped the edge of the stand with a wince, staring up into the spotted mirror in the dim light. He couldn't find the light switch, and with the sun not yet fully risen, the room remained under a grey cast of shadow.   
  
 It was dark  - but with his eyes slowly adjusting, Ludwig could see well enough.  
  
And as his reflection in the mirror became clearer, suddenly it was as if all of the air had left his lungs.   
  
His eyes widened as he reached out towards the glass with shaking hands.  
  
"Oh my God...." he murmured in disbelief  
Ludwig rubbed his eyes aggressively, blinking rapidly to clear the blur.   
  
"Oh my God!" he repeated again, leaning closer still.   
  
  
  
  
It was him.  
  
  
  
It was _he_!  
  
  
  
It was.....me?  
  
  
  
Ludwig stared, and the green eyed boy stared back - eyes wide.  
  
  
_  
......But not me?_  
  
  
  
He recognized himself in the reflection but it was somehow different.  
  
  
  
Younger?  
  
  
  
Likely middle teens if he had to guess.  
  
  
  
His hands flew to his face, patting his cheeks anxiously for reassurance that he was indeed living and breathing in this new.....old.... body.   
  
Thumbing along his face, he noted the smoothness of his youthful skin. There was no stubble to be had, nor the jaw line to warrant it. He leaned in towards his reflection, his brow furrowed in consternation.  
  
"A kid" he murmured to himself, vaguely aware of the sounds of life now coming through the door. Where ever he was, he was not alone. Clanking metal, water being poured, voices - he could smell smoke. Was this place on fire?   
  
_Where the hell is Wolfie?_  
  
He nearly jumped from his skin when the knock came on the door, "Herr Beethoven?" an oddly familiar voice came through the other side, "I shouldn't have to wake you."  
  
  
  
..... _Excuse me?  
  
_  
  
Ludwig stared at the door in both fear and curiosity.  
  
Where the hell was he, and who the heck was behind that door?  
  
Soon the thundering sound of childish feet and silly giggles came stampeding nearby, distracting whomever was on the other side of door.  
  
_"Papa!"_ a little voice cried, _"wake Luddy!"  
  
  
  
_Ludwig froze and the hair on the back of his neck stood still.  
  
  
He turned to the door skeptically, afraid that if he were to let go of the wash stand, that he might just faint and fall over on the spot.   
  
  
He was becoming rather nervous.   
  
  
He dug his fingers into the wood, his knuckles white and trembling.   
  
  
The little voice came again  
  
  
"Wake Luddy! Luddy! Luddy!"  
  
  
  
_....Luddy?  
  
  
_Ludwig swallowed nervously  
_  
  
_Ludwig yelped and scurried back under the covers when he heard the door knob begin to turn. Whoever was behind it, Ludwig was not interested in meeting them.   
  
_It's just a dream, it's just a dream...._ he squeezed his eyes shut and coached himself, despite the growing tremble in his hands.   
  
With his heart pounding in his ears, he quickly covered himself in the rumpled patchwork quilts, wishing the whole nightmare away.   
  
  
  
_Wake up Ludwig - wake up damn it! This isn't funny anymore...._  
  
  
  
Soon enough, the young intruder confidently swung open the door, loudly announcing himself before running head long  towards the bed - grinning from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
"Luddy! Luddy! Luddy!"  
  
  
  
  
Ludwig peered cautiously out from under the covers, eyes wide as the child began to jump up and down with great enthusiasm on the bed.  
  
  
_What the hell is going on?!_  
  
He was too scared to ask....  
  
  
Wolfie didn't have any nieces or nephews....  
  
  
And was it a little girl.....or boy?  
  
  
Ludwig could hardly tell.  
  
  
The long cotton nightshirt made telling the child's gender rather ambiguous - coupled with the wild mess of long, fiery red hair that had been tied back in a simple, yet feminine bow.   
  
  
"Get up Luddy - you stinky head!"  
  
  
Ludwig frowned, _stinky head?_  
  
  
There was something troublingly familiar about the child, the striking blue eyes and uncanny exuberance. Did he know this kid from somewhere? Ludwig felt an immediate sense of connection - despite it all being _just a dream._   
  
The boy gleefully pounced on him, finally smothering Ludwig with his plump little body.  
  
"Wake up Luddy!" he cried, beating his meaty fists against the blankets, "Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Ludwig was so stunned by the encounter that it was all he could do not to throw the child off the bed and run for cover. Where ever he was now, it was not where he had fallen asleep!  
  
"Karl " the familiar voice had returned, this time more clearly as the man finally appeared in the doorway. "Leave Ludwig to dress himself, come - you need to eat something before it gets cold."  
  
Ludwig went stiff as the colour drained from his face.  
  
He stared, mouth agape.  
  
_Wolfie?  
  
_The slender man called to his son, reaching expectantly for his little hands, "come Karl, let's go!" He was smaller, thinner - and somewhat pale. In some sort of house coat, he had bundled himself against the cold of the apartment, though Ludwig could still tell that he was Wolfgang.   
  
His pretty red hair had been brushed smooth and tied back in a satin ribbon, not something Wolfgang had enough hair to be able to do. It curled and bounced neatly against his shoulders, certainly not a style a modern man would readily sport.  
  
The heavy tapestry of his banyan, coupled with the plain nightshirt, gave Ludwig the impression that this was either some sort of historical prank...or.....  
  
Wolfie was always a prankster - maybe that was it!   
  
_This was all just a prank..._  
  
Ludwig had always found georgian and regency fashion styles appealing, especially when he had being studying those eras in university. Wolfie loved to tease him for it.   
  
  
_"You like those guys in their white tights, satin pants and wigs?" Wolfie had laughed at him one day while studying  
  
  
"I do! I think it's sexy" Ludwig defended himself  
  
  
"You're such a weirdo" Wolfie laughed before kissing him sweetly, "My little history nerd."_  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
Ludwig stared at him.   
  
  
_This seems too elaborate...even for Wolfie...._  
  


At his father's second request, the boy obediently slid off the bed and ran to Wolfie's side, taking his hand gleefully, "Papa, Luddy is awake now"  
  
  
_Papa?  
  
That can't be right.  
  
_"I'm sure he is darling, let's leave him alone while we eat, yes?" Wolfie knelt down to scoop the child up from his feet, hoisting him to his hip with fatherly confidence.   
  
He turned to Ludwig with a raised brow  
  
"We have a lesson this morning, I assume you'll be ready by then?" Wolfie gave Ludwig a quick, sly smile, "Or do you always sleep late?"  
  
Ludwig could hardly tear his eyes from the man, and his - _child?  
  
  
_He couldn't believe it. _  
  
  
_This was him.   
  
  
This was Wolfie!  
  
  
Ludwig blinked again.  
  
  
Had Wolfie....aged? _  
  
  
_Ludwig's mouth went dry.  
  
  
But he had to say something! _  
  
  
_"...Wolfie?" Ludwig's voice faltered and cracked.  
  
  
  
_What the hell!_  
  
  
  
He quickly cleared his throat and tried again, "Uh..."   
  
  
Hearing the adolescent quaver in his own voice, Ludwig began to stammer and blush  "....what....  what time?"  
  
  
_Had he no control over his own words?  
  
  
Why was his voice shaking?  
  
  
And who cares about lesson times?!   
  
  
Where the hell is he and what is going on?!  
  
  
_Wolfie's eyes softened, in the way that they always did when he made to choose his words more carefully.   
  
"Well, when you're ready of course - and not before. You seem a little...out of sorts this morning."  
  
Wolfie gave Ludwig a quick glance over before smiling with a playful wink, "Take your time child. There's no rush." Ludwig, confused by his lack of specificity, made to inquire further but soon both Wolfie and the boy were gone.   
  
With a click of a door, Ludwig found himself suddenly alone - left with a myriad of questions and a throbbing migraine!   
  
Looking down, he noticed the likely source of Wolfie's bemused and knowing chuckle before he had left Ludwig to his own devices. Tenting itself rather proudly beneath Ludwig's thin nightshirt was evidence of his youthful body, awkward and undisciplined.  
  
It strained embarrassingly  upwards, for him, Wolfie and all the world to see. Rigid with as great an urgency as one could muster...without meaning to of course. Ludwig rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back, cheeks flush and a sickening knot in his belly.   
  
It seemed that not much had changed about being a teenager over the centuries...  
  
Ludwig groaned, shoving the quilts down into his lap just as the rising heat in his cheeks became nearly unbearable.  
  
_Unbelievable - morning wood in front of Wolfie and some kid? Nice one Ludwig....  
  
_Once Ludwig was certain he was alone, he reluctantly slinked out of bed once more, looking about the room for any evidence of clothing.  A pair of plain trousers lay over the back of a chair, coupled with black basic knit stockings and a woolen vest with simple brass buttons. They were by no means the mark of Georgian elegance, but he wasn't going to argue - he only prayed that everything fit so he could get himself out of this...dress!   
  
Stuffing his long shirt into the snug fitting breeches, he wrinkled his nose at the sensation of rough fabric against his backside. He had to remind himself that he was obviously no longer in the comfort of Wolfie's modern apartment.  
  
_This is pre-underwear Ludwig....pre-underwear  
  
_Ludwig had never yearned for the comforting support of his sport trunks more than in that moment. Those silly patterned ones that Wolfie had gleefully picked out for him last Christmas.   
  
Ludwig had never fancied himself one for luxury undergarments, but as he buttoned the double row on the front of his breeches, he certainly wished for them now.   
  
  
_”They make your butt look amazing" Wolfie had giggled in the fitting room.  
  
"They are $40 a pair Wolfie, that's ridiculous - just for underwear?"  
  
Wolfie pinched him playfully on his backside, "You're worth it!"_  
  
  
  
  
  
Slipping into a pair of plain buckled shoes, Ludwig finally felt brave enough to eye himself in the mirror.   
  
He was young, no doubt. The reflection that stared back was thinner than what he was used to, and narrower still. Staring back was a lanky young lad who was only halfway to man. Ludwig slipped the waistcoat over his shoulders, taking time to button it carefully, smoothing the fabric out over his front.  
  
He wasn't clear on how to tie the neck scarf, so he settled instead for a plain knot. It wasn't a glamorous ensemble, but at least he would look the part.   
  
A teenager again, not exactly something Ludwig had ever wanted to repeat.   
  
He frowned, still trying to make sense of the place.

Running his hands through his hair, he attempted to smooth it into place - but, Ludwig knew that taming his wild mane was next to impossible, even on the best of days.   
  
"It could be worse..." he murmured to himself, watching in the mirror, "...couldn't it?"  
  
Ludwig jumped when the door suddenly burst open again, and this time the little red headed boy went right for him!  
  
"Luddy! Luddy come play!"   
  
Before Ludwig could step aside, the child had already wrapped his arms around Ludwig's legs and buried his nose into his waist. "Come play with me and daddy!"  
  
Ludwig stiffened at the embrace, looking down at the curious little creature that clung to him greedily.  
  
_Daddy?  
  
  
_Then came that voice.... _  
  
  
_"Ah, young master Ludwig is finally awake!"   
  
  
Wolfie had stopped just shy of the doorway, leaning against the frame casually, watching as his son carried on with much excitement.   
  
Ludwig felt shy under this Wolfie's gaze, who was he?   
  
And how did he end up here?   
  
"Come boy, Stanzerl and Karl have been waiting all morning for a walk to the prater."  
  
The little boy clapped enthusiastically, "Papa said he will buy us and mama an iced treat!"  
  
  
  
Ludwig appeared mute for an instant.  
  
  
  
_The prater?  
  
  
His mind flashed to his summer festival contract, and to Wolfie gleefully taking him on walking excursions between shows, pointing out his favourite spots from his childhood tours._  
_  
"Oh and this is where Papa took me to see the Vienna Philharmonic, it was my first European orchestra debut - I had always loved Vienna best. They make the best ice cream in the park just over there. Such a great city!"_  
  
  
  
"The prater?" Ludwig's voice was dry and nervous  
  
  
_Mama?...._  
  
  
Wolfie stared back, curiously, "Yes - but only for the morning. We have a great deal of copying to complete, and I've got that wind quintet to finish by week's end, so hurry along will you?"  
  
  
The child chirped, tugging at Ludwig's hand impatiently  
  
  
"Yes Luddy - hurry!"  
  
  
  
Curious to all the fuss, a young woman appeared next to Wolfie, her dark curls pinned neatly under a stylish straw hat. She was plump, with a round rosy face, and large dark eyes that compliment her pale pink lips. She was pretty, in an ordinary sense, but her expression read immediate, motherly frustration.  
  
"Wolfgang! Are you still dawdling?"  
  
Her voice, despite her obvious annoyance, was a rather musical soprano.  
  
"Never, my queen!" he squeezed his waist and kiss her shamelessly, making her squeal and smack him with the sharp edge of her closed fan. "Oh don't play so hard to get...." he murmured playfully against her ear, loud enough for Ludwig to overhear.  
  
He felt dizzy.  
  
Wolfie nuzzled into her neck, nibbling along the way.  
  
"Wolfgang!" she hissed in feeble protest, "Stop this nonsense - especially in front of -"  
  
"The boy?" interrupting her, he grinned, "Just another lesson my darling, on the subject of love - between a man and his wife -" Wolfie winked towards Ludwig, "It's perfectly natural, isn't natural Ludwig?"  
  
Seeing the perfect family picture before him, Ludwig grew nauseous, and light headed. The pounding in his head was only getting worse.... he had to sit.. or..  
  
Was it normal to see black spots?  
  
  
  
_Oh shit...  
  
  
_"Ludwig?”  
  
  
The voices seemed to be moving further and further away...  
  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
  
Ludwig swayed against the swirl of the room  
  
  
"Maybe he should sit down?"  
  
  
Wolfie stepped towards him, reaching for his shoulder  
_  
  
_Ludwig panted, suddenly feeling very ill  
  


  
_I just need to rest my eyes..._  
  


"Ludwig?"

  
  
  
"Oh dear!"

 

  
  
  
  
The last thing Ludwig could remember was the sensation of falling, and the rustle of a woman's skirts as they nestled against his side.

 

 

 

 


	2. Seeing Double

When Wolfie walked in to class that morning, he wasn't expecting much.  He'd had a hell of morning between waking up late, the coffee girl screwing up his order and getting nearly every red light on his way to work.   
  
_This is why you walk Wolfgang_ , he muttered under his breath as he watched the cross walk count down before the light finally turned green. He drummed his fingers anxiously against the wheel.   
  
He and Ludwig had argued the night before, resulting in Wolfie stubbornly sleeping on the couch surrounded by his empty soda cans and take out containers. If Ludwig was too good for that life, then so be it.

 

 

  
  
_"Is it so much to ask to have you actually put this stuff away? It's like I'm living with a little kid!"  
  
"Little kid? Hardly - how soon you forget that I am technically your professor young sir."  
  
"Ya, and  I'm not sure who let that happen either..."  
  
"Well excuse me! You seemed just fine with it before now - Mr. Can I come over to your place to practice?"  
  
_

_  
_ In reality, it wasn't such a big deal for Wolfie to have to clean up after himself, but it was _how_ Ludwig was saying it. Ludwig really seemed to be in a bad mood lately, maybe there was something else going on - but whatever it was, as usual, Ludwig was not open to sharing. Instead, Wolfie had to interrupt the boy's wordless pattern of grunts and grumbles.   
  
_Speaking of living with a child...._ Wolfie blew a loose hair from his view, he hadn't really had time to tie back properly, _annoying!_  
  
Wolfie let out a sigh of resigned frustration before dumping his bag onto the desk at the front of the lecture hall. He missed looking out and seeing Ludwig sitting at the back, hunched down with that defensive scowl, scribbling away in his secretive little notebook. When they were together, they would argue like cats and dogs, but it seemed that every time, despite everything - they'd always come back to one another.   
  
It was just like that sturm und drang shit Wolfie had taught a lesson on the week before.   
  
  
  
  
_"At the tail end of the classical era, it was music aimed at shocking the audience or imbuing them with extremes of emotion."  
  
Wolfie watched Ludwig doodling out of the corner of his eye. He was curled over the little book, his brilliant mind clearly elsewhere. Ludwig had purposely chosen the back of the class so that he could day dream without reprimand. Wolfie's smile twitched at the corner of his lips seeing the boy so focused.   
Ludwig - though often times frustrating - still fascinated Wolfie in almost every way.   
  
Wolfie quickly continued his lesson with a casual air of confidence  
  
"In this new style, there was plenty of drama, hopeless love - and...sentimentality."  
  
Wolfie paused, looking towards the back of the room thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly those piercing green eyes looked up with a frown of admonishment, as if to say, Are you really discussing this in public Wolfgang?  
  
Wolfie smiled, locking eyes briefly before clearing his throat and resuming his patterned pacing at the front of the room. He waved his hands about in the air as he spoke, as if he were clearing some sort of thought from his path.   
  
 Amused, Wolfie chuckled at nothing in particular before quickly continuing on with his lecture, "This style composition was highly influential, which of course is what led us to the beginning of the Romantic era..."   
  
Tugging his sweater smooth, Wolfie straightened himself and resumed his teacher stance nearest the blackboard. Standing a few inches taller than before, he began to write in elegant scroll, announcing the next steps over his shoulder to the class, "Find page 97 in your analysis textbooks..."  
  
Ludwig smiled to himself and quietly went back to his notebook.  
_  
  
  
  
  
Today there would be no Ludwig, of that Wolfie could be certain.  
  
Ludwig had already up and left the apartment when Wolfie rolled off the couch at quarter to nine that morning. Hair a mess, Wolfie had virtually run through the shower and after passing a sniff test, threw on what he believed to be his freshest clothes. If he had taken the time to hang his shirts after doing the laundry like Ludwig suggested, they'd be less rumpled - but who has time for that?  
  
He knew that Ludwig was probably still mad at him, so he'd likely skip Wolfie's class for sure. Knowing Ludwig, he'd probably lock himself in one of the practice rooms in the basement of the faculty and stay down there all day, sulking over scales and etudes.   
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes just thinking about it.   
_  
Typical Ludwig!_   
  
Just as Wolfie was lamenting the loss of his favourite student for the day, he noticed a peculiar young man in strange regalia slink his way to the classroom, unknowingly taking a seat in Ludwig's favourite spot.   
  
He was quite young looking - possibly a first year - but definitely new, as he stood out like a sore thumb.   
  
Wolfie was certain that he had never seen this kid before - and despite the questionable outfit, Wolfie had to rub his eyes and take a second look - Lord did he look familiar!  
  
He was a little nervous looking with scraggly dark hair, and the most bizarre fashion sense he'd yet seen from a freshman. He looked like he'd just walked out of some middle school Thanksgiving Day play with his long coat, breeches and tie!  
  
Wolfie continued to stare  
  
Were those _tights_?  
  
As the class began to stream in, and with the soon to be inquiry covered by the din of the room, Wolfie decided it was safe to approach the young man.  
  
Though as he got closer, he began to hesitate.   
  
The way he sat, the familiar slump of his posture, his strong furrowed brow and that natural hard line scowl  which Wolfie lovingly referred to as Ludwig's _Resting Bitch Face,_ were all disturbingly parallel.  
  
"...Ludwig?..." Wolfie called under his breath skeptically, recognizing the eerie similarities instantly.  
  
This boy was the spitting image!  
  
Having heard his name, the boy looked up expectantly, with the same nervous energy that pooled green in Ludwig's eyes when he was under question.  
  
Wolfie held his breath and did a double take  
  
"Forgive me for asking but -" Wolfie struggled to articulate through his initial surprise, "are you new here?"  
  
The boy hardly seemed offended by the question, though to Wolfie's dismay he was not forthcoming with a reply either.  
  
Wolfie eyed his intriguing costume, perhaps he is a drama student?  
  
A historical enthusiast?  
  
A history major!  
  
Whatever the reason, February was not the time to be wearing tights and heeled shoes, and judging by the pool of melted snow beneath his feet, the boy had learned that lesson the hard way.  
  
Wolfie decided to make things a little easier - maybe the kid didn't speak any English. After all, the school did offer foreign exchange classes, though not generally for music students.  
  
Wolfie gave him a friendly smile and spoke slowly, this time carefully enunciating his words.  
  
"What - is - your - name?"   
  
The boy cocked his head curiously, perhaps wondering why the professor was speaking in such a peculiar way. He wasn't ill minded....  
  
The boy eventually thought it was best to introduce himself and slid out of the narrow row of desks, tucking a large tri-cornered hat beneath his arm as he stood, "Ludwig - Maestro, I am Ludwig Beethoven."  
  
He presented himself to Wolfie with an odd sort of curtsey, bowing submissively and stepping back with a nod of his head. He wasn't quite as tall as Ludwig, nor was he as broad. His face had the smoothness of youth, though his eyes seemed much wiser. He held a sort of exotic beauty about him.   
  
Wolfie felt his hands go numb.  
  
He gawked at the young boy, funny clothing and all.   
  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry - could you, repeat that please?" Wolfie stuttered, reaching absently for his phone in his back pocket. The boy watched with great interest as Wolfie scrolled through the device, immediately pulling up his most recent text conversation with Ludwig - all hurt feelings aside - and with great panic, he began typing out in all capital letters  
  
_LUDWIG  ARE YOU PLAYING A JOKE ON ME?  
  
_The boy waited for him to lower the device before repeating his introduction once more, "I'm Ludwig van Beethoven, pianist - from Bonn." He bowed again, though more casually this time.  
  
_What? Only one formal bow?_  
  
Wolfie, now in a complete guffaw, just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
After several minutes of awkward silence between them, the boy became somewhat cautious.  
  
"You are....Maestro Mozart, are you not?"  
  
Wolfie blinked, vaguely noticing that the class had begun to settle around him and that their conversation was becoming increasingly less private.  
  
Wolfie rubbed his chin questioningly, Ludwig had never referred to him as Maestro before.  
  
  
"Indeed" Wolfie muttered, though in all honesty, he was not quite sure himself! This couldn't be real...  
  
  
This was most certainly _not_ Ludwig.  
  
  
Or was it?  
  
  
The boy's face lit up at the confirmation of Wolfie's identity, even flashing a shy little grin. He was clearly happy with his discovery, though Wolfie remained quietly observant and far less enthusiastic.   
  
"I have come seeking your teaching."  
  
At this point, the class had become relatively quiet, and most eyes were on now on this awkward exchange. Wolfie couldn't blame the curious onlookers, this kid was dressed like he belonged on some History Channel series.   
  
Thankfully, one of his students broke the ice.  
  
"Professor....?"  
  
Wolfie turned towards his students, almost having forgotten their presence behind him  
  
"...what page are we on today?"  
  
Wolfie, brow furrowed, was desperately trying to process what the hell was going on. He looked back to the young man who'd resumed his seat, and decided not to dwell any longer on the subject. Ludwig still hadn't replied back, so he'd keep an eye on this imposter in the mean time.   
  
"Um, uh - where were we last class?" Wolfie chuckled nervously to himself, scratching the hairs that stood on end at the back of his neck.   
  
"Page 97 Professor - the romantic era?"  
  
Wolfie felt a strange electric shiver jolt through his body, like a shock of déjà vue. He suddenly felt nauseous, making his way over to the teacher's desk and flipping through the dense text with mild disinterest. He could barely make himself focus on the words long enough to form a sentence.   
  
Was he dying?  
  
Wolfie hoped he wasn't dying....  
  
_I still can't feel my fingers....  
  
_"Uh..." Wolfie looked at the clock, still over an hour before class was to be dismissed, but he felt rather weak. Had he drank too much the night before? Maybe he was coming down with something...  
  
"...you know what?..." Wolfie wiped at the cold sweat that was beginning to bead off his forehead and he let out a shaking, breathy chuckle, "I'm not feeling so well, um.." he slowly lowered himself in to his chair at the front of the hall, "I'm going to have to cancel this class early today - sorry everyone"   
  
A hushed murmur began to brew amongst the students, while others immediately began to pack their bags without question, _Again? Really?...I heard he had another one of his wild faculty parties on the weekend...  
  
_Wolfie was too busy trying to calm the shake in his hands to even care what was being said, he simply needed the class to empty so he could be alone, or at least so he could pass out?  
  
A growing clatter alerted him that the students were now leaving, chatting amongst themselves as they exited, a few gave soft sentiments as they left, "Feel better professor.." to which Wolfie nodded with half interest. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, and his ears were ringing.  
  
_This is death - I know it.  
  
_When the noise eventually quieted, Wolfie finally dared to look up.  
  
There, sitting immobile in Ludwig's seat, was Ludwig.  
  
Or so he claimed to be.  
  
Green eyes blinking, sitting on his hands with a charming sense of childish innocence.  
  
Wolfie said nothing, he only stared.  
  
_This is a dream.  
  
I know it.  
  
It must be.  
  
_Wolfie reached for his phone to check if Ludwig had responded to his earlier message - but alas he had not.  
  
_Fuck.  
  
_The boy sat alone in the classroom awkwardly, as if he were waiting for some sort of instruction.  
  
"Class is cancelled buddy - you're free to go." Wolfie repeated, his voice now echoing off the empty walls. He was sort of hoping that the kid would up and leave with the others...  
  
Yet, the boy remained immobile.   
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
A faint blush soon coloured the boy's cheeks, "Yes Maestro" he bowed his head, "but I would prefer to remain here. As I..." and in his hesitation there they were, those _oh-so-Ludwig_ orbs, burning all confirmation right into Wolfie's soul, "I have nowhere else to go."  
  
_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_  
  
This was Ludwig.  
  
He had no doubt.  
  
Wolfie didn't understand how - or _why_ \- but he did understand that this was Ludwig.  
  
Or at least - some reincarnation of him.  
  
  
  
  
_You're dreaming Wolfie - you're dreaming, I know it - just relax, it's just a dream Wolfie!  
  
  
  
_  
"Well" Wolfie dry swallowed a nauseous lump and took a deep breath, toying with the leather strap on his bag absently, "I guess you can come with me then."  
  
  
_No?! What are you thinking?!_  
  
  
Hoping to God he'd soon wake up, Wolfie realized that it was best just to remain calm and try to follow his usual routine as best as he could until something were to jolt him from this disturbing quasi reality.   
  
  
_Just relax - just get home, take a nap - you'll wake up back in your apartment, no big deal.  
  
  
But what do I do with this kid in the mean time?  
  
  
  
_Wolfie eyed the boy would was leafing through the course text with interest, "Hey kid, do you like coffee?"  
  
Ludwig quickly closed the book and folded his hands on the small writing desk, "Yes Maestro, of course."  
  
Wolfie let out a sigh, pushing himself up to his feet, "Ok good - class is over, let's go - I know a good place."  
  
 Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Wolfie was soon joined by the eager young man who stood just to his side. Running his fingers along the edge of the piano that was stored at the front of the class, the boy's eyes danced with excitement. Wolfie followed his longing gaze towards the ivory keys, it was a fine instrument to be sure, Wolfie could understand the allure for a young pianist like Ludwig.  
  
"Maestro, may I be so forward as to ask you to hear me play - before we go?"  
  
Wolfie frowned, he wasn't really interested in interacting with this strange teenage version of Ludwig - nor was he keen on asking why he was dressed like a character from Hamilton, and above all else, Wolfie just really needed a coffee.   
  
Anything to clear his spinning head,  and caffeine usually helped him focus.   
  
  
  
  
  
_"I could listen to you play all day" Wolfie lounged on the couch as Ludwig practiced. Wolfie rarely played anymore, now spending most of his musical efforts on composition - he spent little time learning piano repertoire.  
  
There was no point, Wolfie didn't perform in public anymore - and as a got older, he found the hours of dedicated repetition more tedious than ever. He just didn't have the drive, or the focus to maintain his status as a soloist.  
  
Ludwig on the other hand, was a highly motivated young man and was putting Wolfie's luxury piano through its paces.  
  
"You already do listen to me play all day" Ludwig scoffed without breaking cadence, "You'd think you would just tune it all out by now."  
  
Wolfie frowned in disagreement, "But it's beautiful, you play so beautifully - why would I want to tune it out?"  
  
Ludwig just chuckled as he continued to play, shaking his head with a flush in his cheeks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Maybe later kid, I really need to get out of here - I hope you don't mind?"  
  
The boy tried to mask his wounded expression, but Wolfie could tell immediately that he'd already crushed the little bugger's soul.  
  
Wolfie pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as a wave of guilt washed over him  
  
"Listen....I've got a nicer piano at home, why don't you come with me and you can play whatever you want after we get a drink ok?"  
  
  
  
_What are you doing? Don't invite this kid over - this will not end well._  
  
_Wolfie!  
  
_  
  
  
"It would be an honour Maestro"  
  
  
  
Wolfie frowned at the formality, but more so at the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
He quickly opened the classroom door and ushered the boy out,  following close behind, "Let's go then, Mr.Beethoven. Starbucks is this way...."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Coffee Boy

 

Ludwig found himself back on that same lumpy cot, with the dull ache in his head now throbbing unbearably against his temples, so much so that he dared not open his eyes. He groaned regretfully, recognizing that he was indeed still in this strange revery as he lapped in disgust against the dryness in his mouth. He grimaced at the chalky, bitter taste that coated his tongue. Had he chewed an aspirin tablet?  
  
_I wish I had chewed on an aspirin, my head is killing me_  
  
Ugh, what he truly craved most was a glass of water  
  
_Do they drink water here? It probably isn't safe..._  
  
 The pungent stale smell from earlier that morning had now been replaced with that of freshly brewed coffee and new linen.  Smells that even in Wolfie's modern apartment would have brought pleasant thoughts. If nothing else, Ludwig  was at least somewhat comfortable for the moment.  
  
He lay still, with the nagging pulse in his head making him mildly nauseous.  
  
He had often suffered from migraines in his youth, but since moving in with Wolfie and all the changes for the better, Ludwig had found that his headaches had all but disappeared. Caused more by stress than anything, Ludwig knew that there was little more he could do in this particular moment than try to rest and hopefully minimize the damage.  
  
_How ironic,_ he thought to himself, _that even in my dreams there is still suffering._  
  
He lay there, drowning in self pity while listening to the muffled sounds of 18th century domestic life through the other side of the door.  
  
  


"Do you think we should let him sleep?"  
  
The voices were somewhat muted  
  
"We could call on the doctor?"  
  
The woman's voice was soft, but tinged with concern  
  
"No no, I'm sure he'll be fine - let him be"  
  
  
  
  
Ludwig felt a pang of guilt for the worry he had caused this poor little family, Wolfgang or not, Ludwig never wanted to be a burden to anyone. Not even in his dreams.  


He tried his best to rest, closing his eyes once more.

 

 

 __  
  


__  
  
  
"Stop being so melodramatic Ludwig, you've got to look on the bright side of things!"  
  
Having your rental car break down on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, in a town where most people don't speak English, was not Ludwig's idea of "the bright side of things"  
  
He rolled his eyes at Wolfie's positivity from under the hood of the little Fiat, ”Typical Wolfie..." he grumbled, noting the steam billowing out from the radiator. This was not something they would be able to fix on the side of the road.  
  
  _"Come on you old grump - you've still got me, isn't that a good thing?"_  
  
Wolfie popped his head under the hood and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek which Ludwig quickly met with an undeserved scowl.  
  
"Does it look like I'm having a good time right now? Do you ever take anything seriously?"  
  
Wolfie's smile fell in disappointment, before he haughtily placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Don't snap at me - it's not like I caused the car to break down, I'm just trying to make the best of the situation." Wolfie gave him a glowering stare from the side of the road, "All that negativity is going to get you nowhere Ludwig, this is exactly why you get those headaches all the time."  
  
Ludwig bit his tongue, not wanting to make the situation worse.  
  
"Just call the tow truck, ok?"  
  
Wolfie rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, walking off to make the call. He knew there was no point in arguing with him, Ludwig was as stubborn as a donkey - and it frustrated the hell out of him!  
  
Ludwig watched the phone call from a distance, feeling a sudden pang of guilt.  
  
”He's just trying to help you" the little voice in his head shamed him, "let him help you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ludwig frowned, his heart was heavy with guilt.  
  
He was an ass to Wolfie, it was true.  
  
And he was sorry for it!  
  
Why anyone as lovely and joyful as that man would want anything to with a bitter old soul like Ludwig baffled him in every way. He was horrible to Wolfie, and he felt great shame in this.  
  
If Wolfie were here right now, he'd apologize - he'd tell him that he didn't give a damn about his stupid pizza boxes and soda cans - and that he loved him. He loved him so fucking much.  
  
Ludwig wanted to make sure that Wolfie knew that.  
  
Because you can never say it enough.  
  
Ludwig's little guilt trip was rudely interrupted by a gentle tug on his sleeve and an impish little voice that called softly from the edge of the bed.  
  
"Luddy..."  
  
Ludwig blinked his eyes open, peering cautiously towards the childish tone  
  
 "Luddy?" the little ginger haired boy repeated again, this time pushing a steaming mug of murky brown liquid towards him with an expectant smile.  
  
Ludwig winced against his migraine and shifted upwards onto his elbows, peering curiously into the cup being forced in his direction.  
  
_What the hell is in that? Am I supposed to drink that?_  
  
"Karl Thomas! I told you not to wake him up!"  
  
The sharp snap of a mother's voice was very distinct, regardless of century.  
  
In a bustle of skirts, the boy's mother quickly confiscated the beverage, placing it out of reach on the bedside table and she immediately began shooing the boy from the room, amid much childish protest.  
  
"Momma!" the toddler whined as he was pushed from the room, "I want to play with Luddy!"  
  
The woman, now frustrated by the child's resistance, quickly enlisted the help of her husband  
  
"Wolfie, can you please deal with your son? He's causing a nuisance, the boy is trying to rest."  
  
Ludwig watched the domestic scene in silent fascination.  
  
"I..." Ludwig began, but the dry in his throat resulted only in him coughing and sputtering, which in turn reminded him of the aching throb that threatened to crush his skull at any moment. He felt suddenly dizzy and decided instead, to lay back down. _Just stay quiet Ludwig, just lie down...._ Ludwig closed his eyes, trying to ignore the agonizing _thump, thump, thump_.  
  
He gritted his teeth against the pain.  
  
_God, just get me out of here - I'd kill for an Advil!_  
  
With a sharp intake of breath, Ludwig suddenly jerked awake when he felt a cool hand slide under his bangs to cup the burning fever of his forehead.  
  
"Relax" the familiar voice soothed, "you've likely come down with a fever"  
  
Those familiar crystal blue eyes smiled down at him warmly, "Stanzi has made fresh coffee, but it seems young Karl here doesn't believe in letting you rest properly before you drink it."  
  
Ludwig, still stunned by this man's presence, said nothing.  
  
How could he?  
  
There was Wolfie, looming over the edge of the bed, in some town - in some time - in some place! None of which Ludwig understood, or could possibly even begin to.  
  
He had hoped that when he woke that he'd be back in bed, with Wolfie curled at his side, alarm clock flashing and the muted hum of city life several floors below. But instead, he's still _here._ In _this_ place. Whatever this place was? Ludwig could not understand. If this was some dream, it sure as hell seemed to be going on for a long time...  
  
And here was _his_ Wolfie - who was in fact not _his_ at all - smiling down at him in that beautiful loving way that made him feel warm on the inside. The perfect, adoring smile.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Ludwig's stomach tensed with nerves.  
  
_God help me._  
  


__  
"You'll be alright child, my wife is an excellent nurse maid - after all, she's had to deal with me!" Wolfie's casual breathy chuckle did nothing to calm Ludwig's nerves. Ludwig smiled weakly back at him, for what else could he do? Ludwig had noted that Wolfie's hand had lingered on his forehead far too long before gently moving to tuck a stray strand of curl back behind his ear affectionately, "If you're ill, I suppose we can look over your counterpoint another day."  
  
Ludwig stared blankly.  
  
_Counterpoint?_  
  
"While you were resting, I was looking over that little sonata you wrote and I think, for a first attempt, it's actually rather clever."  
  
Ludwig remained speechless, clutching the quilts that had been layered around him.  
  
Wolfie scratched his chin and sank slowly onto the edge of the cot, his thighs bumping casually against Ludwig's comfortably nestled body. Ludwig's eyes darted quickly down to the point of contact, and then back up to those pretty sparkling eyes. Wolfie gave him a quirky little smile, but said nothing.

Ludwig knew that Cheshire smile quite well.  
  
"Who did you say you had studied with back in ...?" Wolfie paused, changing the subject to distract them both, "...Bonn, was it?"  
  
Ludwig's voice croaked as he attempted to find his voice, "I .." he coughed to clear his throat, "..I really haven't had formal training."  
  
  
_Truthful_ , Ludwig reasoned with himself, _I'm being truthful._  
  
  
If he was drawing parallels to his own adolescent self, Ludwig had to admit that he hadn't really had any sort of formal artistic training outside of his grandfather, and in some pathetic form, his own father. At least not until he enrolled in the college and began studying seriously with Maestro Salieri.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"You've developed quite a number of poor habits Ludwig, we have a lot to correct." Salieri stared down the length of his sternly angled nose._  
  
Ludwig sat at the piano, shoulders hunched in defeat. He didn't have the training that Salieri's other students had - nor the discipline to suit the typical routine of a conservatory pianist either. He silently questioned whether he belonged here at all.  
  
  
   
  


 

 

 

Wolfie's golden brow arched in surprise. His pretty red hair had been tied back with a satin bow. Since Ludwig had seen him earlier that morning, he noted that Wolfie had forgone the formality of his jacket, though his waistcoat - which was spectacularly embroidered - was no less elegant on its own. It was tailored quite nicely, fitting snug around his narrow waist. This Wolfie was a little thinner, though no less pretty - and his vanity showed...  
  
"Really?" Wolfie mused.  
  
He hummed, somewhat intrigued by the boy's answer.  
  
"Then you must be a great talent to have produced such a work - or perhaps," he teased playfully, "I can credit it as _beginner's luck_." He winked with a laughed, patting the boy on the thigh. Ludwig shivered suddenly at the unexpected touch.  
  
It didn't take much for his awkward teenage body to react to the man's attention. Ludwig cursed his raging adolescent hormones, and the fact that Wolfie's talented hands were beyond scintillating, even through the layers of blankets. Ludwig silently berated himself for his seemingly ever present naughty thoughts. He had forgotten how hormonal teenage boys could be...  
  
Unfortunately it was a losing battle as this historical version of Wolfie was as charming as ever, and those devastatingly snug breeches only helped to fuel his cause. Ludwig's cheeks flushed a rosy pink, and though he hoped that Wolfie wouldn't notice the telltale change in complexion, Ludwig managed to convince himself that he could always blame it on the fever....

  
"So are you too sick to join me for a lesson?"  
  
  
Ludwig stared at him in disbelief  
  
  
"A....lesson....?"  
  
  
Wolfie tilted his head curiously, "I was truly looking forward to seeing what a boy of your...talent could do" He gave a wry smile.  
  
__  
Is he....flirting with me?  
  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes skeptically, but Wolfie's smile was unwavering __  
  
  
He's fucking flirting with me!  
  
  
  
Wolfie placed a hand on Ludwig's knee, "Come, I'll have the girl brew us a fresh pot"  
  
Ludwig's eyebrows shot up as Wolfie rose from the edge of the bed, smoothing out his breeches and clearing his throat in the way that he did whenever he was unsure, or nervous about something.  
  
  
"You _do_ like coffee don't you?"  
  
  
Ludwig smiled and simply chuckled to himself, thinking back to the first time they had ever met - at that stupid coffee shop on the edge of campus. Ludwig in his stupid green apron, and Wolfie in his dorky argyle vest...  
  
  
"Yes, I believe I do."  
__  
  
   
  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  



	4. Biggest Fan

_Damn this kid is good  
  
_Wolfie's jaw was slackened in disbelief as the strange boy threw down yet another Mario Kart win, beating Wolfie's long time high score by a mile. The dark haired teen whooped enthusiastically and clapped as the little animated characters threw out double handed peace signs coupled with the victorious little fanfare, checkered racing flag and of course, the humbling podium scene.   
  
_This is not Ludwig.  
  
_Wolfie was part fascinated, and part perturbed as he watched his own avatar be unceremoniously dethroned by the player who only a few short hours prior had been beguiled by the flat screen television - not to mention the video game system he was now winning on.   
  
This _boy_ was beating Wolfie at his own game? Wolfie scowled - _he_ was the video game champion of _this_ house damn it! He was not about to let some strange - panty hose wearing freak - steal his thunder. No matter how charming, regardless of the fact that he called himself Ludwig - and ignoring the unsettling resemblance...None of that mattered! Wolfie was the gaming guru - and he was not to be out done by some amateur!  
  
"Rematch - I demand a rematch!" Wolfie grumbled, gnawing distrustfully on the last slice of pizza. He'd ordered in, and this kid seemed to like his taste in pizza just fine. Someone who shares Wolfie's interest in video games, _and_ who eats Hawaiian pizza? Wolfie chewed thoughtfully, watching the boy down the rest of his soda, _Maybe I could get used to this...at least he's fun to hang out with.  
  
_"Is there more food?" the kid peered into the grease stained box with a frown, recognizing that it was all but crumbs.  
  
Stuffing what was left of his mouth full into his cheek, Wolfie spoke, "I can order more if you want? Or I think there's some ice cream in the freezer?" He dusted the bits of crust off of his sweatpants, not caring for the mess that it made on the floor below.   
  
Ludwig looked longingly towards the empty pizza box before meeting Wolfie's curious eye, "What's ice cream?"  
  
Wolfie froze with his mouth still full of half chewed dough  
  
_Excuse me?  
  
_Wolfie blinked a few times, trying to convince himself that he'd heard the boy's question correctly _  
  
_After a long pause Wolfie swallowed the lump thickly, nearly choking on the last of his dinner  
  
_What is ice cream?!  
  
_Wolfie repeated the question to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. _  
  
_The boy's pretty green eyes blinked at him earnestly, "Maestro?"  
  
Without saying a word, Wolfie leapt up from the floor - downed the last of his pop and let out a shameful belch that would have made Ludwig roll his eyes. Wolfie yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, then scratched lazily at his distended belly. Pizza always made him feel bloated. Ludwig had been nagging him to try going gluten free - but Wolfie would rather die than give up pizza. Nobody had told Wolfie that his 30s would be so different...  
  
He hummed to himself with a silly smile, looking down at the boy who sat quietly, legs crossed with a charmingly inquisitive expression. He'd lent the kid some of Ludwig's old clothes to change into, Wolfie wouldn't allow him to keep wearing those silly silk breeches and stockings that he'd shown up in - it just wasn't practical. Besides, he wasn't far off from Ludwig's size anyways - and the kid needed something to sleep in. Presuming that he'd be spending the night.  At this point it was clear to Wolfie that this was either some very long and realistic dream, in which case Wolfie swore to lay off the booze before bed - or he had somehow found himself in a strange alternate reality with a time travelling version of Ludwig. Except this version of Luddy was less angry - and if Wolfie was being truthful...maybe even a little cuter too.     
  
The boy's face shifted from curiosity to shock hearing Wolfie belch so ungraciously - which Wolfie followed with a heartless, "Oh - excuse me...." and a soft, uncaring chuckle. The boy was clearly perturbed by Wolfie's lack of decorum but was too polite to say anything. At this point, Luddy would've rolled his eyes and told him off.   
  
Wolfie pursed his lips, still trying to process this intriguing little creature that had followed him home.  
  
He was kind of cute, in a lost puppy sort of way.  
  
_And besides - who hasn't had ice cream?!_  
  
"I'll get you some, every human being on earth must try ice cream at least once before they die." Wolfie called over his shoulder as he sauntered into the kitchen to begin rummaging around in the freezer.  Curious, young Ludwig followed in after him, peering around the door frame into the kitchen with reserved hesitation.  
  
He watched as Wolfie pulled the freezer open and lifted a mysterious tub from the billowing smoke, why that cabinet was wafting clouds of cold air Ludwig could not be sure. He decided that it was likely safer to stay back behind the edge of the door, he did not want to risk moving any closer.  
  
Sensing he was being watched, Wolfie turned to see the shy little glimmer in the boy's eyes as he peeked around the corner. Wolfie chuckled at his nervousness, "It's ok to come in, it's just the kitchen - it's not like a private room or anything."  
  
Wolfie paused, expecting the kid to come closer, but instead he remained firmly planted on the far side of the threshold, watching. Wolfie just shook his head and teased, "Listen, if you're too shy to come in here and get your ice cream yourself, then I guess you won't have any."  
  
He turned his attention back to the task and scooped himself a generous amount of cookie dough ice cream, plopping each blob into a bowl before mashing it together with one definitive smush. He licked the mess off of his fingers with a satisfied grin. He knew that he'd taken too much, but he didn't care. _Whatever, it's all just a dream, right? Might as well enjoy it...  
  
_Wolfie turned towards the boy and waved the ice cream scoop, "Coming?"  
  
Ludwig's cheeks flushed a charming shade of pink as he slinked his way in to the kitchen with his head dipped low. He seemed a little skittish. Wolfie couldn't be sure if it was the environment - or the teenage hormones.  
  
Perhaps a little of both.  
  
He pressed the handle of the scoop into Ludwig's hand.  
  
"You've got to dish it out yourself - it's good though, cookie dough flavour - one of my personal favourites."  
  
He watched Ludwig hesitate.  
  
"Just shovel it out - there's a bowl there you can use, and the spoons are in the first drawer. Take as much as you want." Wolfie waved him off as he passed, raising a daring brow towards him as he exited the kitchen, "Go on, don't be so shy - I bet you'll like this even better than pizza."  
  
With that challenge, the boy quickly found his way to the ice cream container and began to scoop out large lumps of chocolate and cookie into the waiting bowl. He eyed it cautiously as he scooped, it didn't look particularly appetizing, but Maestro hadn't lead him astray with the pizza - so perhaps he was right about this treat as well?  
  
Unsure of what to do with the scoop, he gently lowered it down into the sink and looked back at the container sitting on the counter. Should he return it to that steaming cabinet? Where had Maestro said the spoons were stored? Oh dear....  
  
After several minutes alone watching the television, Wolfie realized that perhaps he shouldn't have left the kid to figure out the kitchen on his own. He sighed, depositing the ice cream bowl with a loud clank onto the coffee table and hauling himself up from the sofa. _Better go check on him...  
  
_When he poked his head into the kitchen, he saw the boy with his head under the faucet - staring up into the water spout with a horrified expression.   
  
".....you ok?" Wolfie furrowed his brow in concern, _what the hell was this kid doing now?  
  
_The sound of Wolfie's voice made him jump and inadvertently smack his head into the spout, "Ow!" he hissed, rubbing the instant red bump on his forehead with a wince and frown.  
  
Wolfie's face softened as he tried his best to hold in a laugh. _What the hell is he doing with his head in the sink?  
  
_"It's a tap - you know, for water?" Wolfie chuckled, stepping close enough to demonstrate turning it on and off, watching the water flow down the drain, "See?"  
  
The boy was mesmerized.  
  
"You've never seen a faucet before?"  
  
Ludwig just shook his head bashfully, "No Maestro, we get our water from the pump in the yard."  
  
Wolfie looked at him skeptically  
  
_A pump? Like Little House on the Prairie?  
  
_Several moments of awkward silence passed between them before Wolfie finally spoke  
  
"So...have you got anywhere to stay overnight?"  
  
Though he knew the likely answer, Wolfie knew it was only polite to ask.  
  
The boy quietly shook his head with that familiar blush rouging his cheeks once more. _He's adorable,_ Wolfie thought to himself, _so gentle.  
  
_"I figured" Wolfie chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood - "come on," he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "grab your ice cream before it melts, and hey - didn't you want to play something for me? I've got a pretty nice piano if you want to give it a try?"  
  
Immediately all shyness lost, the boy's eyes lit up.   
  
"It would be an honour Maestro"  
  
Wolfie snorted and shook his head, patting the boy's shoulder, "Wolfie - just Wolfie. Come on, the piano is this way..."  
  
Leading the boy the piano was easy, as the monstrous instrument was hard to miss. Featured prominently in Wolfie's apartment, there was little chance that Ludwig hadn't already noticed it upon entry.   
  
"So..." Wolfie settled himself beside the boy on the bench, thinking very little about their shared proximity, "What do you want to play for me?"  
  
Ludwig paused, deep in thought.  
  
He looked to Wolfie, then back to the keyboard, then back to Wolfie once more.  
  
"Would you like to hear one of your own pieces?"  
  
Having never met this boy in all his life - and him having never even seen a faucet...Wolfie was rather skeptical as to which of his pieces Ludwig would know? It's not likely that he knew any of his gaming scores - given the kid had only just learned to play Nintendo a few hours before.  
  
Intrigued, Wolfie shrugged his acceptance, "Of course, anything at all" _  
  
_Ludwig placed his hands over the keys, "Your concerto in D minor is one that I am particularly fond of - I've even been working on my own cadenza, would you like to hear that?"  
  
Wolfie smirked.   
  
_A concerto in D minor? I've never written such a thing! Go ahead kid...surprise me then.  
  
_Wolfie gestured him onwards with an ushering of his hands, "Yes...of course. Anything."  
  
Ludwig curled his fingers and let a small shiver travel through his body before he began, drawing a deep and slow inhale to begin the first phrase.  
  
Wolfie could sense the tension in the boy's wrists, and he frowned at the strange tremble in his hands. Ludwig was never one to get nervous, that was one of the things that Wolfie admired most about him. Ludwig performed best when under pressure. Or perhaps this was only something he mastered as he matured? Wolfie watched the boy with great interest, both for his technique, and of course for the brilliantly constructed melody that Wolfie had supposedly composed.   
  
It was eerie, the sound of the melody as it danced in its lyrically melancholy way. It was so familiar - yet absolutely new. Wolfie was certain he had not written, but my God could you have convinced him of it! The movingly simplistic phrasing, the elegant use of cadential structures, the graceful little turns - whoever composed this work had Wolfie's style written all over it.   
  
 As the boy played, Wolfie was lulled by the music and of course by watching his fingers dance over the keys. He played with much ease and artistry. He was certainly a gifted little piano player, with musicality and wisdom beyond his years! So typical of his own Ludwig, a master even at such a young age.  
  
Wordlessly Wolfie watched him complete the slow movement in its entirety before he stopped him, placing a dampening hand over the boy's perfect resolution.   
  
"Stop..." Wolfie murmured in absolute reverence, "....and you say I wrote this piece?"  
  
The boy lowered his hands to his lap and immediately began picking at his own nails nervously, "Yes Mae- uh, Wolfie."  
  
Wolfie scratched his head in frustration. He grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, I can't say that I recognize it."  
  
The boy tilted his head questioningly, "Of course you do, you must - it's one of the most beautiful pieces I've yet learned from your catalogue."  
  
_Well I'm flattered but, it's not mine kid.  
  
_"What..." Ludwig began at barely a whisper, "did you think of my playing?"  
  
His query was so soft that Wolfie had almost missed it. With the boy now nervously sitting on his hands, toes tucked neatly under the bench, Wolfie knew that he must craft his answer thoughtfully.  
  
He was sweet, like a softer, more delicate version of his own Ludwig - and still just as pretty. He had an endearingly doleful expression that was half masked by his messy brown hair, something that he shared in common with his older self.  
  
He was endearing.  
  
_I thought your playing was perfect.  
  
_Wolfie smiled, looking him over once more, "It was very nice. You have a gift, certainly."  
  
The boy's cheeks turned a bright scarlet and he quickly lowered his eyes to the floor, "Danke Maestro" he mumbled sheepishly.  
  
Wolfie drummed his fingers on the lid of the piano, mulling over his own thoughts for the moment.  
  
"Say..." he began slowly, "How old are you anyway?"  
  
Ludwig suddenly returned to playing with his own hands, fidgeting awkwardly under Wolfie's gaze  
  
"I turned 17 in December Maestro"  
  
Wolfie watched him pick at himself nervously before finally placing a hand over his with a parental frown, "Try to relax, it's ok."  
  
Ludwig quickly withdrew his hands from Wolfie's grasp and shifted apart, moving to the very edge of the piano bench. He dug his fingers into the edge of the glossy wood.  
  
Wolfie felt immediately guilty for having spooked him.  
  
"I just mean, you're safe here. I'm not judging you - or your music. I'm sure you'll have a fantastic career, where ever....you came from?" Wolfie said with a confused sort of shrug.  
  
The boy was quiet for a moment  
  
"With all due respect Maestro, I came here for you to judge me" he paused, "because I admire you most of all."  
  
Wolfie sighed, he knew none of this could be real - right? I mean...how _could_ it be?   
  
_I've never seen this kid in my life - or heard that song!  
  
It's a dream Wolfie - it's just a dream....  
  
_"Well, what can I say but thank you?" Wolfie stuttered, unsure of how to respond, "Any composer would be proud to have their work played by a musician as talented as yourself, it is me that has been honoured."  
  
At this point, the boy was as red as one could be - chewing his bottom lip the way Ludwig did when he was feeling bashful. It was absolutely adorable, so much so that Wolfie could hardly stand it! The similarities were practically too much to handle!  
  
_He's just a kid Wolfie - don't be a perv - ah!  
  
_Wolfie's eyes flew open at the brush of soft lips against his own. Albeit brief and fleeting but oh so innocently wonderful. Wolfie felt the heat rising in his own cheeks as he starred in complete awe at the pair of wild green eyes that seemed to dart in every direction. The boy was mortified, so much so that he couldn't look Wolfie in the eye.   
  
"Maestro I - uh.." and suddenly the boy was up, "I apologize, I..." his hands were shaking again, and he was beginning to sweat.   
  
_This looks like one of Luddy's panic attacks...._ Wolfie thought to himself, recognizing the pacing, the shortness of breath....  
  
”I didn't mean to - Oh God..." he muttered to himself as he wandered about the room, clutching his face in his hands with a look of uncontested self loathing.   
  
Wolfie felt immediate sympathy, _Poor kid - my God he doesn't even know what to do with himself!  
  
_"Hey, hey!" Wolfie reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down on to the piano bench with a bit of roughness. Ludwig usually needed to brought back down to earth with a firm hand....  
  
"Just sit here and relax. It's fine - you're fine. I am fine. You'll sleep here on the couch, no problem - I don't need you to apologize for anything. You haven't done anything wrong. You play beautifully, and that's all there is to it."  
  
 Ludwig wiped at the corner of his eyes with the back of his trembling hands, willing away whatever panicked tears that had escaped. He really wished that he hadn't been so bold...  
  
Wolfie watched him settle himself, keeping one hand over his - his heart went out to the kid.   
  
  
_Poor thing.  
  
Probably aren't allowed to be gay where you are from ....  
  
_  
Wolfie reflected on Ludwig's modern relationship with his father Johann and then scoffed at how little had actually changed for gay rights over the past centuries.  _Clearly this kid seems pretty repressed..._  
_Though being born in the 20th century, it seems that some people still live in the stone ages...._ he vaguely recalled Ludwig delivering a mean right hook to his father's eye that day he had driven him home.  _That man was such a dick.._ Wolfie scowled at the memory, _he deserved it._  
  
  
  
  
Once the kid had settled enough to finally get ready for bed, Wolfie brought out some extra pillows and a blanket for the couch. Laying them down as a temporary bed, he had a brief moment where he longed for his own Ludwig. Where was he? Was this him?  
  
"Here" Wolfie patted the makeshift bed, "you'll be fine with this. I've slept on this couch many times, it's pretty comfortable."  
  
Ludwig obediently sat on the blanket, in his borrowed sweats and old t-shirt. He looked like a kid who had run away from home and was sleeping at their friend's house. Displaced, dishevelled and just a little bit sad. Those big puppy eyes made Wolfie's heart ache.  
  
The boy wordlessly slipped under the covers and curled himself into a little blanket ball - just like Ludwig would do. Wolfie smiled, threading his fingers in the dark mess of curls that poked out from under the blanket.  
  
"Goodnight Ludwig" Wolfie hummed, and leaning down - against his better judgement - he delivered a lingering kiss against his cheek, then once more on his lips, "Sleep well. If you need me, I'll be just down the hall"  
  
The boy froze, laying on his back with his eyes wide open.   
  
Wolfie gave him a sad little smile and wordlessly clicked off the overhead lights, plunging them both into darkness.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   



	5. Forget to Knock

Coffee must have been code for wine, as Ludwig found himself helping to polish off the third bottle of a very dark, and very bitter red. At first taste Ludwig had nearly gagged, sputtering the initial mouthful back into the cup from which it had been served.   
  
Wolfie had watched him curiously with a cheeky grin, "Your first wine, boy?" He took a casual swig from the bottle, clearly the Maestro was well practiced at consumption.   
  
"No Maestro," Ludwig coughed and grimaced against the foul taste, "it's just stronger than what I am used to, that's all." Stronger than anything Ludwig had ever had, modern or otherwise, that was for certain. He felt a nearly immediate reaction, with a dizzy heat soon rising in his cheeks and making him flush.   
  
The pungent smell and heavy earthy taste was thick and enough to turn one's stomach. Maybe it was the questionable Viennese water, or perhaps the calibre of the fruit from which it was made, but either way Ludwig was definitely feeling its affects.   
  
He watched Wolfie sway about the room, dancing to his own little melody, bottle in hand. He'd shed his jacket and shoes, preferring instead to waltz around in his fashionably white stockings. Ludwig's head was spinning as he tried to focus, watching his own fingers playing over the piano keys while he read through the sonata Wolfie had assigned him.   
  
_This instrument is awful, it's in dire need of regulation._  
  
Ludwig hiccupped and attempted to blink away the blur in his vision. Wolfie's notation was becoming very foggy indeed. The sun sinking to dusk through the large windows lent little help to Ludwig's failing eyesight. Machine printed notation wouldn't come for another 100 years, until then Ludwig had to decipher Wolfie's wild pen strokes through his growing inebriation. Inevitably, his fingers would slip.  
  
The crudely dissonant clash of an ill-placed accidental stopped Wolfie's dance with shocking sobriety.  
  
"Sharp - it's a sharp. If I had wanted it any different, I would have written it that way." The jovial little man was soon turned irate by the error. He marched over to the instrument with his eyes narrowed in disapproval.  
  
"Move over!" he commanded, shoving himself beside Ludwig without ask or care.  
  
"Sometimes when you need something done properly, you must do it yourself" he scoffed as he pushed back the cuffs of his linen shirt, stretching his fingers out over the keyboard. "Like this -" he gestured towards the manuscript as he recovered the phrase, demonstrating how he preferred the movement of the line against Ludwig's interpretation. Though clearly intoxicated, Wolfie's performance remained sublimely elegant, and with astounding accuracy for man who'd already downed two bottles by himself.   
  
Ludwig watched with great fascination, having so rarely shared a bench with Wolfie - even in his own time. Wolfie played so infrequently these days that Ludwig could hardly recall the last time he'd heard him perform, at home or otherwise. He was a naturally gifted pianist, so much so that it made Ludwig a little jealous to watch him play even now in this strange and wonderful dream.   
  
The melody seemed to flow so beautifully from his fingers, it was as if he didn't have a second thought or care - it was as if his hands knew exactly where to go next. It was as easy for him as breathing.

"You see?" Wolfie clipped the final cadence and turned to Ludwig with a drunken grin, "Sharps!"  
  
Ludwig flush with wine, simply bowed his head and chuckled in defeat.  
  
_Damn you Wolfgang.  
  
_"It is getting hard to see in the dim light, apologies Maestro"   
  
Ludwig played his adopted role of obedient protégé rather well.  Having caught a glimpse of himself in a decorative mirror, he noted how young he likely was. He couldn't be twenty, and his normally wild mess of dark curls had been tamed back in a silk ribbon, making him appear even more youthful. His hands were narrow and smooth, his aching body was all angles and points, and his voice was softer and more delicate. As he scratched at his chin, he noted the smoothness of his jowl, and not a hair to be seen.  
  
"Ah, shall we light some candles then? I think this occasion could use some light."  
  
 Ludwig watched as Wolfie lit several wax candles and placed them into their decorative holders. Pretty little candle sticks, Ludwig wondered if they had been wedding gifts?  
  
"Better now?" Wolfie's voice was dark and suggestive as he slid casually down beside him on the bench, moving a candle to the ledge of the instrument for a better view of the music.  
  
Ludwig held his ground, allowing Wolfie to close the distance between them. It was casual, enough so that anyone who might walk in would think nothing more than a tutor who was instructing their student. However, Ludwig knew better.   
  
_Still a flirt, even now.  
  
_Wolfie absorbed the silence, choosing not to look the boy in the eye lest he scare him off. If he were to be wrong on this, he risked his own reputation - though he was fairly confident that he had read all of the signs.   
  
Ludwig kept his eyes on the music, staring straight ahead with his hands folded in his own lap conservatively. He did not want to presume, especially since this Wolfie had a wife and a child. Was he straight? Or was it just a rouse, knowing that gay activism wouldn't come about until several hundred years later...?  
  
Ludwig's curiosity got the better of him as he eventually turned to look Wolfie in the eye.  
  
Had he not already been familiar with Wolfie's glorious blue eyes, Ludwig would have likely been at a loss for words as the Maestro stared back with a hopeful, yet honest expression. This Wolfie was quite similar to his own, with that skin so pleasantly pale and a halo of fine reddish hair that gently framed his face, he looked quite innocent. Ludwig felt his mouth go dry as he digested the man seated so near, that inviting Wolfie smile coupled with the most gorgeous pair of lashes that, with lids seductively lowered, served to graze his rosy cheeks. Modern Ludwig would have spared no time in sweeping him off of his feet, quite literally, and carrying him off to bed for a well deserved fuck. Wolfie had no business looking that cute, no matter what the century.  
  
This Ludwig however, with all his adolescent weakness, was in no such position of authority.  
  
Ludwig could tell that this historical Wolfie, stranger or not, understood at least some of his inner thoughts. Wolfie bit his lip, shifted himself and gave a coy little grin. Was Ludwig's infatuation that obvious to him?   
  
Wolfie's quick downwards glance gave Ludwig the answer he needed.  
  
Ludwig followed Wolfie's eyes to his own lap where he realized that his teenage hormones had long since betrayed him and were taking obvious liberties with the Maestro's proximity. Ludwig felt himself blushing, his cheeks ablaze with a mixture of nervousness, shame and suppressed desire. This was certainly the strangest dream he'd had in a long time!  
  
Wolfie said nothing, but instead returned to the music.  
  
"You'll like this next piece" he said as if nothing were a worry.  
  
Ludwig - with his breath caught in his throat - just watched in absolute shock as Wolfie adjusted the manuscripts on the stand and carried on as if nothing had passed between them.  
  
_What the hell? Am I making this up?  
  
_Ludwig listened through muted ears as Wolfie played through another composition. Ludwig's mind was racing a thousand miles per minute, was he supposed to be listening? Turning pages? Kissing him?  
  
He could hardly tell.  
  
If this were real - they'd certainly be fucking by now!  
  
Maybe Wolfie was teasing him?  
  
Or this was some kind of test?  
  
Ludwig shook the thoughts from his mind and grew a little more bold.  
  
"Maestro," he interrupted the performance by placing his hands over Wolfie's mid phrase. His interruption caught Wolfie by surprise, and he shot a cool glare over his shoulder for having been distracted from his music.  
  
"Could it not wait until the end?" Wolfie quickly grew irritated, "One should never interrupt a performan-"   
  
Ludwig refused to allow him anymore stage.   
  
Pressing Wolfie between himself and the piano, Ludwig left the Maestro no room to escape. No room to weasel away, nor air to dissuade. Teenage innocence be damned, this was Ludwig's dream and it was about time he took over!  
  
Wolfie, with his blue eyes wide open, whimpered under Ludwig's rather aggressive kisses - or perhaps it was in protest of the dissonant chords being smash out by his own backside against the keyboard. Regardless, Ludwig gave little care. He knew Wolfie enjoyed submitting to him, or at least....the more mature version of him...  
  
When Wolfie raised his hands to protest, Ludwig was quick to seize them and pin him against the instrument, though Wolfie gave little struggle. Breaking away and panting breathlessly, Wolfie seemed both bewildered and exhilarated. Ludwig wasn't about to let up any time soon. He continued his assault down Wolfie's neck, to his open shirt and eventually snaking his hands down to the front of his increasingly snug breeches. Wolfie let out gentle whimpers as Ludwig slid his hands inside his breeches, appraising what he found there with a skilled squeeze of his fingers. He wasn't sure how many gay encounters this Wolfie had experienced in his 18th century life, but Ludwig had to admit that he seemed to be taking things rather well.    
  
Deciding that he'd better not waste any more time, Ludwig withdrew his hands and made quick work of his own clothing, before returning to remove Wolfie's breeches and shirt entirely.   
  
"Turn around" Ludwig became brazen, barking his command at the naked man  
  
_Teenager my ass - he's still my Wolfie  
  
_Wolfie, surprised at the boy's stern tone of voice, did as he was told.  
  
Pressing himself against Wolfie's backside, Ludwig hummed to himself. He ran his hands over the pale skin, thumbing along his narrow sides and squeezing his hips appreciatively.   
  
_I suppose there's no KY in 18th century Austria.  
  
_Ludwig smirked at his own thought - _spit and courage Wolfie, just spit and courage....  
  
_Ludwig gathered the pretty strawberry hair that had long escaped its bow and swept it over Wolfie's shoulder before kissing his neck most gently. He wasn't sure if Wolfie knew what was coming, and a brief flashback to his own painful first experience suddenly made him melancholy and soft. He ran his hands over Wolfie's back, hushing him soothingly, deciding that some things were better done slowly.   
  
”Ludwig, do you know what you're doing back there?" Wolfie gave a nervous chuckle, something Ludwig rarely heard from the normally boisterous little man.   
  
Ludwig paused momentarily, leaning over him and kissing him chastely, "I'm quite familiar - a good man once taught me how it's supposed to be done, and now I'm returning the favour."  
  
Bewildered by the boy's comment, Wolfie remained quiet - allowing him to continue his pleasures as he pondered that thought. Was he missing something? What man?   
  
Just as Ludwig poised himself over Wolfie, they both froze at the click of the door - " _Shit!_ "  
  
Wolfie hissed and scrambled for his clothes, diving behind the keyboard - Ludwig followed suit, shoving himself back into his breeches haphazardly, his heart beating wildly.  
  
Wolfie, acting fast, quickly extinguished the candle - hoping the sudden darkness would cloak them both, saving them from being discovered by the surprise visitor.   
  
Just then, a tiny voice called out through the open door, "Papa? Are you coming to bed?"  
  
Ludwig exhaled in absolute relief, sliding his way down to sit on the floor.  
  
_Jesus...._ he swept the sweat from his brow, _close call  
  
_Wolfie, quickly tucking his shirt back in, rose to meet his son, scooping him into his arms despite the dark of the room, "Papa, why are you in the dark?"  
  
Ludwig listened, curious for the father's reply  
  
"I was just about to come to bed darling," Wolfie cooed to the child in his arms, "With Luddy?" the baby added curiously, spotting Ludwig behind the piano.  
  
Wolfie paused, bouncing the baby on his hip, "Something like that, yes."  
  
Ludwig's expression of shock turned into that of a saucy smirk as he listened to the retreat of Wolfie's footsteps along the corridor. He soon heard the echo of Wolfie's voice, calling out to him, "Time for bed for you too young man, I'll be in to say good night after tucking the baby in. Don't doddle."  
  
Ludwig, surprised by Wolfie's forward acceptance, felt his way through the dark to the hall where he groped his way to his bed. He slid under the covers, shivering against the chill, hopeful for a second chance to redeem himself.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute" he heard Wolfie call out to him, but those were last words he heard before everything faded.  
  
_Shit!_  
  
  
 


	6. Watch What You Eat

Wolfie struggled to fall asleep knowing that the adorable little imposter who had followed him home was alone out there on his couch. Wolfie couldn't very well invite the strange boy into his bedroom - of course that would be wholly inappropriate, but still - Wolfie couldn't help but think about him. He'd lent him a set of Ludwig's old clothes to sleep in. Just a plain t-shirt and a pair of sweats, certainly nothing too glamorous. However, the boy hadn't seemed too confident in the modern clothing when he'd first emerged from the bathroom. He crept out sheepishly with his period stockings and breeches tucked protectively under his arm, the bulky sweat pants were a definite mystery to him. Wolfie however, grinned a bemused little smirk, noting the boy's likeness to Ludwig - if only just a little younger, and slightly more unsure of himself.   
  
He'd set him up with some blankets and pillows on the couch, hoping that he'd make it through the night without having a panic attack - or worse. He'd never encountered a strange Ludwig before, and it's not like he'd come with an instruction manual either.    
  
Wolfie tossed and turned just thinking about it.  
  
Should he have left him all by himself out there?   
  
_Ugh, those cute green eyes were staring right into my soul!  
  
Why does he always do that?!  
  
Typical Ludwig using that sad puppy look...that kid must somehow know it's my weakness.  
  
Maybe that kid really IS Ludwig...?   
  
Or maybe they are long lost brothers?  
  
_Wolfie checked his phone for messages - but the blank screen showed nothing of note.   
  
He sighed  
  
He still hadn't figured out where the _real_ Ludwig was...  
  
Should he be getting worried? _  
  
_Reassuring himself once again that this was all just a dream - Wolfie quickly turned onto his side and forced his eyes closed. It was almost midnight, and he was feeling pretty tired - especially after showing the kid around all afternoon and teaching him how to kick ass at Mario Kart.  
  
_Forget it Wolf - this boy is just in your imagination, and besides, he looks like a kid anyway. He can't be much older than seventeen. He's not your Ludwig, just fall asleep and you'll wake up back in your own bed.  
  
Your real bed....beside real Ludwig!  
  
_In the midst of Wolfie's inner dialogue, he'd neglected to notice that his little couch potato had quietly migrated to the door of his room which he had left open in case the boy needed anything in the night. Somewhere deep down, Wolfie felt inexplicably protective of him.    
  
The tentative knock at the door immediately roused his attention.   
  
Sitting up with a bit of a startle, Wolfie squinted in the dark, reaching blindly for his glasses on the bedside table while nearly knocking the lamp over in the process.  
  
Hearing a nervous yelp, Wolfie could tell that his sudden jolt had startled the boy as well  
  
"Maestro?" came the quiet voice when it seemed that things had settled a bit  
  
Wolfie, seeing poorly in the dark, eventually found the pull chain and flicked on the lamp before adjusting the frames on his nose - _uh oh, is the kid sick or something?  
  
Or maybe he's actually a murderer and he's finally come to kill me and steal all my stuff....  
  
_Wolfie frowned at the thought _  
  
_The reality that he didn't really know this kid was beginning to sink in. He felt rather naive for having let a complete stranger sleep over on his couch, touch his stuff, eat his food - and now he's even wearing Ludwig's clothes!  
  
_Papa would kill me if he knew I took in a stray..._  
  
_Maybe he's an evil spirit?  
  
A reincarnation?  
  
_Seeing slightly better with the dim glow of the lamp, Wolfie eyed the boy who now stood partly blocked by the door frame. His dark eyes were cast downwards submissively - but it was obvious to Wolfie that they were wanting as they lifted to lock with his own. _  
  
_Wolfie's lack of reply eventually garnered another soft murmur from the boy, "...Maestro - did I startle you?"  
  
Wolfie blinked slowly as he stared at the boy, with a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue.  
  
_Well obviously...  
  
_He caught himself before it slipped.  
  
_Be nice Wolfie - it's just a dream....  
  
  
_"No," he lied,  "not really. I was already awake - I couldn't sleep actually."  
  
  
At least that last bit was half true...  
  
  
The boy stepped out from behind the door frame sheepishly, as if he were waiting to speak.  
  
  
"Are you sick or something?" Wolfie probed  
  
  
Wolfie couldn't quite understand why this kid had suddenly appeared at his door in the middle of the night. He seemed just about ready to pass out when he'd made up the couch for him - why so energetic now?  
  
Ludwig shrugged and mumbled quietly under his breath. Wolfie hadn't really heard what the boy had said, but judging by the deepening colour in his cheeks, he knew that he wasn't likely to repeat it at any louder a volume. This boy was very shy indeed.  
  
"Are you having a hard time sleeping then?" Wolfie patted the empty space beside him, "I know sometimes the couch isn't the most comfortable, it's a little weird to be out there by yourself. I get it."  
  
He did genuinely feel for the kid - clearly he was a fish out of water.  
  
Alone, in a city you've never been to, in an apartment you've never seen, staying with someone you only just met. Definitely an awkward situation for them both. But still, the boy inched forward.  
  
"You can sleep here tonight if you prefer, the bed is surely big enough."  
  
He motioned him in, "Besides, I'm not used to sleeping alone either."  
  
Wolfie knew that the boy was likely lonely, and probably a little scared too.  
  
When he'd first arrived it seemed like nearly everything frightened him. Cars, television, the elevator....Sleeping out in the living room, he'd be exposed to the city lights, the hum of distant traffic, and other strange oddities not noticed during the day time. The bedroom was truly much more peaceful.   
  
Wolfie had designed it that way.  
  
"I don't bite" Wolfie teased, with his own soft chuckle.   
  
Ludwig did not respond in kind - but instead met the offer with breathless silence.  
  
The boy quickly averted his gaze and slinked under the covers without a word. He'd obviously been waiting for an invitation, that or he was too shy to reject Wolfie's offer.  
  
"Danke Maestro" he whispered with a blush, just as Wolfie flicked off the light.   
  
_I guess there's your answer Wolf._  
  
Wolfie smiled to himself in the dark, and settled back down without ceremony.  
  
He placed his glasses on the bed side table and hunkered down under the duvet. The familiar weight of another body beside him brought some comfort, but the stiffness and naiveté of it reminded Wolfie that was not in fact his boyfriend, nor was it his lover.     
  
_He's scared - have some empathy Wolfie._  
  
His self conscious had suddenly taken on the familiarity of Ludwig's rumbling baritone  
  
_Just show him kindness - that's all he wants - treat him just as you would treat me.  
  
_The hair on his neck stood on end, was this boy in his mind? Was this Ludwig's ghost or something?   
  
_Just as you would treat me?!  
  
Ludwig - where are you?  
  
I'm being haunted I know it!!_  
  
Wolfie lay silently, listening for any sign from the boy at his side. Though he was quiet, Wolfie knew that he was not sleeping.   
  
Wolfie cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
"So..." Wolfie began quietly, now nestled comfortably under the blankets, "what are your plans for music, and your career?"  
  
As soon as the words had fallen from his mouth, Wolfie had to roll his eyes at himself - how boring a question!  
  
_God I'm starting to sound like Papa....  
  
_The boy didn't respond with much haste which made Wolfie feel guilty for even pressing him on the matter. Maybe the boy had no plans? Or perhaps he _was_ already asleep and now Wolfie was talking to himself?  
  
The silence between them was heavy before the small voice came tentatively  
  
"I was hoping to study music with you"  
  
Wolfie stared at the ceiling, chewing his bottom lip anxiously.   
  
He could tell that the boy had not finished his thought.  
  
"..and that maybe you would help guide me?"  
  
Wolfie could sense those puppy eyes on him again, even in the dark.  
  
He sighed.  
  
  


  
  
_Fuck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Uh," Wolfie replied with somewhat of a nervous chuckle, "well...I'm flattered."  
  
  
  
  
  
The silence between them soon returned.  
  
  
  
Wolfie sensed the boy shifting on to his side in order to face him directly, "Maestro..."  
  
  
  
Wolfie grew a little nervous at what this kid would say next, he was cute and all - but the undue flattery was little unsettling. Even for a man as vain as Wolfie.  
  
"Mmm?" Wolfie hummed back quietly, still resting skywards with his eyes now beginning droop from exhaustion.  
  
"I..."  
  
The long pause peaked Wolfie's curiosity and he too turned to his side in order to face the boy who now had a hand clamped firmly over his own mouth.   
  
Wolfie squinted in the dark, attempting to make out exactly what was going on.  _  
_  
"You what...?" Wolfie prompted him to finish his thought  
  
Wolfie watched as the boy sat up with great trepidation  
  
"I........." Ludwig breathed heavily, "- think I'm going to be sick!" _  
_     
But before Wolfie could respond the kid was already emptying the contents of his stomach over the side of the bed and onto the floor with considerable force and potency.  
  
Wolfie stared with a look of absolute shock and disgust as the boy wretched and heaved, covering himself, the sheets and everything else in between. He expelled a pungent recap of that night's contemporary feast which had included everything from pop to candy to pizza.   
  
He should've known not to feed the little historical weirdo a pizza with pineapple chunks...  
  
Wolfie felt immediate guilt  
  
"Oh my shit - are you ok?!"  
  
He placed a gentle hand on the boy's back  
  
His body was wracked by a second wave of nausea and dry heaving from which he coughed and sputtered, and eventually released another few bouts of leftovers.  
  
Wolfie was sure, from the force of it all, that there couldn't possibly be any more.   
  
The poor thing, white as a ghost, turned towards him with an apologetic, forlorn expression - near tears  from utter shame and embarrassment. He sniveled pathetically as he wiped some of the mess from his mouth with the back of his hand. In a trembling voice he offered meekly, "I'm sorry"  
  
Wolfie didn't quite know what to say.  
  
" I don't know what happened..." the boy sat, shoulders slumped.  
  
Wolfie, feeling too guilty to be mad, slid out of bed to go fetch some towels. He couldn't blame him for being sick, no matter how gross it was. After all, it was likely Wolfie's fault anyways.  
  
"I think it was the gummy bears..." Wolfie attempted to find a little humour in the situation  
  
Ludwig watched as Wolfie began to clean up the mess with little fuss, even though the sight of it nearly made his own stomach turn. Wolfie covered his nose as he cleaned, lest he too emptied his guts onto the floor. He grimaced as he worked, repeating his mantra.... _It's just a dream....just a dream....  
  
_"You might...want to change out of those clothes." Wolfie nodded towards the puke stains on the t-shirt, ".. just take anything out of the top drawer of that dresser over there" He pointed to Ludwig's dresser, while he occupied himself with striping the bed. Wolfie tossed the sheets out into the hall without a care. He'd deal with it in the morning.   
  
Or at least Olga would...  
  
"Hopefully you'll feel a bit better now, try not to worry about it. It's not a big deal." Wolfie tried to act casual, seeing the boy return from the ensuite wearing a fresh set of clothing from Ludwig's drawers. Another plain t-shirt, and a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms he'd bought him last Christmas.   
  
Wolfie smiled a little.   
  
He was absolutely adorable, even though he'd just emptied his insides onto the floor right in front of him.  
  
"Come on - now it's really time for bed" Wolfie chuckled, patting the now bare mattress, "There's no sheets now, so next time you're going to do that - just run for the bathroom ok?"  
  
Ludwig nodded silently as he slinked back under the covers, this time with his back towards Wolfie, "I'm sorry Maestro" he repeated over his shoulder rather sheepishly.   
  
Clearly the kid was mortified.  
  
Wolfie frowned, "It's ok - it's not your fault. I should have known better."  
  
He placed a protective arm over the boy and settled alongside, tucking his other arm up under his pillow. It was a silent gesture to show genuine concern, he really did feel terribly for leading the kid astray. _Should have laid off the soda Wolfie, he just wasn't ready.  
  
_"I'll help you clean the linen in the morning..." he murmured through a yawn, squirming under Wolfie's arm, but Wolfie only squeezed him more firmly, "Stop, just sleep now. It's all right."   
  
Ludwig peered over his shoulder at him as Wolfie nuzzled closer, perhaps a little too close - but neither one was protesting.  
  
Feeling bold, the boy reached round and gave him the quickest peck on the cheek before turning away in a flash. Wolfie said nothing, laying there stunned - _did he just....?  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And with a sudden jolt, he was awake!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting up on his elbows, Wolfie squinted at the clock - _9:00 am  
  
_He scratched his head, seeing Ludwig laying topless beside him, face down and smushed into the pillows. He was breathing heavy with eyes closed and a gentle rise and fall of his broad back. All signs indicated that unlike Wolfie, _real_ Ludwig was still asleep....  
  
  
Wolfie watched him for awhile with a silly smirk, thinking back on his vivid dream fondly, "...so weird....."  
  


 

 

 

 


	7. Masquerade

Ludwig mewled and curled further into the softness of his feather pillow when he felt the gentle nuzzle against his ear. He was groggy and still mostly asleep, but he could tell by smell alone that he was no longer in that strange parallel world, making hopeless puppy eyes at Wolfie's Georgian era alter ego while he was busy raising a spritely young one in a small Venetian apartment on the edge of town.   
  
No, this was home.   
  
It was warmer here, and certainly more comfortable. The familiar scent of Wolfie's skin was far too modern for that crazy dream anyway - coconut was not likely an ingredient readily consumed in the 18th century. Though, Ludwig made a mental note to look that up later.  
  
The smoothness of the luxury sheets against his bare skin was yet another clue of his return to modern earth. His Wolfie, never one to skimp on bedding.  
  
Another bump, this time behind his ear.  
  
Followed by a gentle nibble...  
  
The _Maestro_ was clearly awake.  
  
Ludwig hid his smile against the pillow.  
  
"Wolfie...." Ludwig groaned, half irritated, half bemused as he turned away from the persistent little man, "I'm still sleeping!"  
  
Judging by the cynical little chuckle, Wolfie wasn't buying that excuse.  
  
Soon enough, Wolfie's possessive little hands had found their way under the covers and were exploring his skin appreciatively. Ludwig burrowed into the pillows, refusing to submit just yet. He struggled against a heavy yawn.  
  
"Don't lie to me young man," Wolfie scoffed with mock decree, "I have it on good authority that you are fully conscious." He edged back the duvet and began kissing Ludwig's bare shoulders while his hands found more interesting places to attend to.  
  
Knowing Wolfie would soon find what he was after, Ludwig quickly seized his wandering hands and pulled Wolfie up on to his lap. Ludwig had to admit that he looked rather pretty perched up there with his scrawny thighs straddling him over top of the covers.   
  
Ludwig preferred to keep the protective barrier of blankets between them, for now at least.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream" Ludwig's gaze seemed a little distant and melancholy  
  
Wolfie's grin fell, despite being seated atop his prize, "Oh?"  
  
"You were in it"  
  
Wolfie raised a cocky brow and smirked, "And so what is so strange about that?"  
  
Ludwig released his hands and allowed his own to travel Wolfie's thighs - running his wide palms along the fine hair that dusted the slender legs. His skin was delicately soft, and without scar or blemish. Ludwig admired Wolfie's nearly perfect complexion, hell - he admired nearly everything about him.   
  
He adored this little man.  
  
"Well, you had a kid." Ludwig chuckled at the thought, "And it was a pretty cute one too."  
  
Wolfie's mouth fell open, "A kid? With you?"  
  
"No, you were married," Ludwig paused, "to a woman. It must have been in the 1700s, or something like that - from what I could tell."  
  
Wolfie's eyes widened, "Who was the woman?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged, continuing to pet Wolfie's legs absently, "Nobody I know - she was pretty. A brunette."  
  
Wolfie made a face, "Me married to a woman? Not likely, " he scoffed, "besides - there's only one brunette I'm interested in..." he waggled his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss Ludwig sweetly, "I dreamt about him last night..." Wolfie teased with a wink.  
  
"You had a dream about me too?" Ludwig sat up on his elbows, shifting under Wolfie's weight. His curiosity was suddenly peaked.   
  
Wolfie giggled softly and pushed him back down, "Yes, you showed up in my lecture hall wearing some silly costume, it looked like you had walked out of a time machine or something."   
  
"Really?"  
  
Wolfie traced patterns on Ludwig's chest absently while he recounted the tale, "Oh yes, stockings, breeches - the whole nine yards. You were pretty cute I must say."  
  
"What was I doing there?"  
  
Wolfie pursed his lips before a wicked smile crossed his lips, "You were there for me of course."  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes in confusion, "I don't understand?"  
  
"You were a kid, like - probably a teenager or something? You wanted music lessons and you had come to convince me to teach you."  
  
Ludwig smiled up at him, "And I was cute you said?"  
  
Wolfie nodded enthusiastically, " _Very_ cute, and very curious! I taught you how to play Mario Kart - and you were actually pretty good at it." Wolfie laughed, "That's when I knew it was some sort of dream!"  
  
Ludwig frowned.  
  
He was terrible at video games - Wolfie had tried to teach him, but he'd always get frustrated and quit.  
  
"Oh - and," Wolfie waggled his golden brow, "you kept calling me _Maestro_."  
  
Ludwig tried his best not to blush, but he was certain by Wolfie's devilish eye that he had caught the deepening rose in his complexion.  
  
"Oh?" Ludwig looked away briefly before changing the subject, "Well, you make a pretty cute daddy I must say - your son's name was Karl, and he looked just like you."  
  
Wolfie's eyes lit up, "Was he talented?"  
  
Ludwig smiled, _such a silly man_ , "I'm not sure, but he was certainly boisterous and happy."  
  
Wolfie grinned, "Geez, a kid...." he went quiet, as if he were deep in thought, "What did I look like?"  
  
Ludwig gave a sly grin, "Oh...you were very fashionable. Very well dressed, your hair was long and - you were even skinnier than you are now!"  
  
Wolfie pouted, "Are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
Ludwig burst out laughing, "No! Of course not!"  
  
"But you were very pale and thin, but still very attractive. I'd say you were in your mid thirties."  
  
Wolfie raised an eyebrow, "And how old were you?"  
  
Ludwig sank down into the bed as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks, "Younger."  
  
"How much younger?" Wolfie had found Ludwig's reaction rather amusing, how bad could it have been? And besides, it was only a dream!  
  
Ludwig mumbled under his breath sheepishly, avoiding Wolfie's eye.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Wolfie leaned down and nuzzled against his ear, "Can you repeat that, you know, because I'm so _old_...."  
  
Ludwig's cheeks were burning when he finally squeaked it out, "...Probably no more than seventeen"  
  
Sitting back up with a triumphant grin, Wolfie giggled, "Oh - so, just an innocent little thing then? How sinister. I was the big bad pervy music teacher - taking advantage of his young student?"  
  
Ludwig's silence only served to egg him on  
  
Wolfie folded his arms across his chest, "What, did I fuck you during a piano lesson or something?"  
  
Ludwig wasn't about to defend his dreams - after all, they were only dreams - it's not like he could control them!  
  
"Stop" Ludwig whined, trying to avoid Wolfie's teasing  
  
"Is that what happened?" Wolfie began to giggle, "I took advantage of you didn't I?"  
  
Ludwig groaned in irritation, he simply wished for this conversation to be over. He knew it was a bad idea to tell Wolfie about these types of things, he should have just said nothing!  
  
"No, nothing like that!" Ludwig was wildly embarrassed, but Wolfie only made to pout.   
  
"Why not? You'd make a sexy little student, don't you think?" Wolfie adored teasing him, and he knew Ludwig had a thing for history, he probably imagined the whole thing in great detail. Stockings and alls!  
  
Ludwig refused to continue the conversation  
  
"Come on...." Wolfie leaned down and kissed him with great reassurance, "I love it - you know I do."  
  
Ludwig remained silent as Wolfie continued to tease along his neck, grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin at its base.   
  
"Is this how it went...?" Wolfie flashed a devilish smile, pushing down the blanket and sinking between his thighs. Ludwig knew what was coming next and he didn't dare look.  
  
Still, Wolfie persisted  
  
He stroked the soft skin of Ludwig's inner thighs with a brush of his finger, watching Ludwig squirm  under him, "Was I soft, and gentle?"  
  
Wolfie lowered himself further, allowing his breath to warm Ludwig's most sensitive skin in small bursts of excitement.   
  
Ludwig coached himself to remain still, praying to stay collected - despite the obvious torture Wolfie was attempting.  
  
Wolfie could tell that Ludwig was rather preoccupied. When his mind was racing, he'd most often withdraw and become silent - as was the case now. His belly twitched and trembled, and his beautiful green eyes were squeezed shut, he was preparing himself for the inevitable. The fatal swipe of a tongue, the brush of a hand, or warm whisper against his ear.   
  
Ludwig clearly wasn't ready to fight, for it was obvious that he had already surrendered.  
  
Wolfie grinned before he ran his tongue tentatively along his underside, slowing to tease him at the tip. Ludwig gasped, fingers flying to grasp the golden head that bobbed beneath him - "Jesus!"  
  
Wolfie paused, looking upwards, "And did you get the strap for taking the Lord's name in vain when I found all your sweet spots?"   
  
Ludwig hissed and rolled his eyes, "Fuck off Wolfie, it was just a dream."  
  
He giggled before leaving a glistening trail from his tongue along Ludwig's belly, "Though, you'd probably enjoy that punishment, wouldn't you?"  
  
Ludwig grunted and bit his lip in frustration, "Are you going to suck my dick - or just talk about it?"  
  
Wolfie paused, recognizing the impending power shift  
  
"Oh no no, now that's just rude and disrespectful" he scolded with a smile.  
  
He crawled over Ludwig's naked body, laying atop him with a sense of wicked pleasure, "A young boy must learn to respect his elders, mustn't he?" He placed a hushing finger over Ludwig's lips and searched his darkened green eyes curiously.   
  
Wolfie, seeing what he wanted in their depths, gladly pressed onwards.  
  
"How would the _Maestro_ react to such talk?"  
  
 He trailed a teasing finger down Ludwig's middle, "Hmm?"  
  
Ludwig shivered and squirmed under his touch  
  
"I'm sure he'd expect more from his little protégé, no?"  
  
Ludwig reached for Wolfie, but his hands were quickly pinned down, "No no my dear boy, " Wolfie suddenly became rather authoritative, "this is _my_ game."  
  
He pressed his lips to Ludwig's ear and whispered hotly, "Play with me Ludwig."  
  
Ludwig's only response was a deep, rumbling groan.   
  
When his eyes finally opened they were nearly black from lust.   
  
Wolfie knew that Ludwig wanted this too.  
  
"I don't come across talented boys like you too often" Wolfie continued his little character chatter, reveling in the slow torture, "But of course, when I find one as cute as you - it's always a pleasure."  
  
Ludwig shuddered when Wolfie ground his hips against him, hoisting one muscular thigh over his waist, "I can't imagine that a young man such as yourself has had too many worldly experiences yet, no?"  
  
Ludwig swallowed thickly, closing his eyes to avoid further embarrassment.   
  
He nodded in quiet agreement - he didn't want to play this game, or at least - he did not want to let on how badly he actually did...  
  
Wolfie smiled to himself.   
  
It was hard for Ludwig to allow himself this sort of vulnerability, and of this Wolfgang was all too aware. He was going to take this little tryst quite seriously, regardless of how silly it may have seemed from the onset. If Ludwig needed him to dress in costume and wear a stupid powdered wig - hell, he'd do it.  
  
Wolfie kissed him softly, thinking on his next line with considerable sobriety.  
  
"I promise to be gentle," Wolfie decided to play on Ludwig's imagined innocence, "Besides, I think you'll enjoy it."  
  
Ludwig dared to look his cheeky assailant in the eye, feeding him one more defenceless plea. This was hard for him. Ludwig felt a mixture of absolute love, coupled with a frustrating wave of nauseating shame. Guilt for his own desires, and shame for hiding them - more bothersome was the fear of repercussions from exposing one of his deepest inner secrets.   
  
_Have mercy on me Wolfie..._   
  
Wolfie could tell there was internal strife at war   
  
"My dear boy, you have my word. A gentleman's honour."  
  
And with that Wolfie pushed back the wild curls from the prettiest eyes he'd ever loved, and delivered the softest of kisses to his forehead.   
  
 Ludwig knew he was safe.   
  
With their foreheads pressed to one another, it was clear to them both that a moment of great reconciliation was passing between them. Locked on to one another, pressing skin to skin, strong sentiments were shared through no more than a breath, or a quiet whisper. Ludwig shifted under him, feeling himself be repositioned, it was strange, and somewhat unfamiliar - yet comforting and warm.  
  
Wolfie pressed his lips to Ludwig's and drank in what he could. Ludwig was willing, but uncertain. He knew that Ludwig struggled to truly submit, and of course - all of the baggage that came with his defensive nature. For Ludwig, it was a wall that rarely came down, if ever. Though, through sheer stubbornness, Wolfie remained undeterred. He hoped to find Ludwig's liberation through role play.   
  
"Would you like your Maestro to pay special attention to you?" Wolfie murmured along his neck, nibbling a ticklish trail against his skin, "Hmm?"  
  
"We can do a lot better than just a silly music lesson, now can't we?"  
  
Ludwig's breath hitched and his mouth opened as if he were to respond, but no words came - only a soft little whimper, and a helpless breathy whine.  
  
That was all the encouragement Wolfie needed  
  
"You seem like a trustworthy young man," Wolfie continued to murmur against his ear while he snaked his hand down below, gripping firmly but refusing to move, "and I know that you'll keep this just between us." He stroked him slowly while nipping against the smooth skin behind his ear, "My little wife doesn't need to know."  
  
Ludwig let out a muted gasp as Wolfie's hand encircled him and began to tease, "But first I need you to relax..."   
  
He closed the boy's mouth with his own, taking great pains to move slowly - handling him as if he were of the most delicate of intricacies. Had this been reality shared between them, for Wolfie, this would have been the most beautiful of honours. Though he'd possessed Ludwig's body before, this time seemed to be thickly weighted by an eager desire to create positive memories where none had been, and as such, Wolfie became quite serious.  
  
Wolfie cupped his face, thumbing against the hint of stubble that grew along Ludwig's masculine jaw. He knew that this was no boy, and Ludwig certainly no longer a novice - but still, or perhaps more importantly, it was his heart that was open now, and that was both rare and powerful.   
  
"Are you ready?" Wolfie knew that permission was merely a formality as he readied himself. He so rarely found himself in this position, and he had nearly forgotten the pleasure in pleasing from above. His eyes roamed over the great specimen beneath him, devouring the enviable physique with a salacious smile. He leaned back over him, breaking character for the moment, "Good you're beautiful"  
  
Or perhaps that was exactly right?  
  
Ludwig turned his cheek  
  
He was far too uneasy to accept a compliment in this moment, but Wolfie knew it was felt - if nowhere but deep down in the pit of his gut.   
  
Wolfie reached down and pushed back those wild bangs once more, smiling fondly at him, "I'll go slow"  
  
One nervous green eye turn upwards, with more apprehension than Wolfie would have liked - but he knew that Ludwig would forever be doubtful, as wounds took much time to heal, and it is always the ones you cannot see that take the longest.   
  
Kissing him lovingly Wolfie pressed himself upwards. He was not willing to take - but instead, wanting only to receive. Ludwig whined and bucked against him, hoping to expedite the process, but Wolfie held him fast.   
  
" _Slow_ " he reiterated in a warm breath against Ludwig's ear, " _Let it be slow_ "  
  
Ludwig winced, if only from memory, as Wolfie eased himself in - kissing him sweetly all the while. He felt close. He felt a deep connection impossibly made, but loving sought. It was peaceful, yet compelling - and very, very raw. Ludwig trembled under him.   
  
" _There, see?_ " Wolfie's whispers were soothing between kisses as Ludwig adjusted himself. He was somewhat uncomfortable, if only in his heart. He wished he could go back, he wished he could do everything over - he wished for so many things, but none of them were possible. None except for this.   
  
He wished for this - he did indeed wish for now. It's as if Wolfie could read his thoughts, and that was something he loved deeply about him.    
  
This - this was everything  
  
Wolfie sat upright, holding himself against him, "You're doing very well young man" he winked, "It's like you've done this before."  
  
Ludwig felt his cheeks ablaze - he was mute, there was nothing he could say or do, he was fully engulfed in the heat of it all.  
  
Wolfie wasted no time establishing a tentative rhythm. Burying his fingers in the muscular legs about his waist, he knew he needed to savour this moment.   
  
He reminded himself of his task  
  
_Keep it slow, keep it slow.  
  
_"Do you want Maestro to touch you?" he managed between the gentle rocking of his hips, it was difficult to keep up this game when Ludwig was so magnificent beneath him!  
  
Ludwig shyly kept his eyes closed and replied under shaking breath, "Yes Maestro"  


Wolfie's breath hitched and his movements nearly stopped .   
  
  
_Holy shit  
  
He answered me!  
  
_  
  
Wolfie quickly found a sensuous rhythm, slickened by Ludwig's need which had already beaded and slid down to his belly. Ludwig bucked and whined against Wolfie's hands which moved without hesitation. He thrashed against the dizzying friction before he let out a breathy, wordless whine.  
  
Wolfie grew hungry watching Ludwig squirm and tremble under his hands. He wanted to fuck him, much harder. Alas, he knew that it was outside of his master plans. _Stop it Wolfie - take your time, be sweet.  
  
_"Are you enjoying it then?" Wolfie cooed as he watched another bead ooze and seep between them, "It feels good doesn't it?"  
  
Ludwig opened his glassy eyes and smiled lazily upwards, "Yes Maestro"  
  
Wolfie chewed his bottom lip as he quickened, he could no longer help it - those pretty green eyes were simply too much. He wanted to have every last bit of him, without compromise.  
  
Wolfie tucked his nose against Ludwig's neck and began to double his efforts, without undue force or vigour - but instead with enlightened need. He ran his hands down the boy's sides, kneading the soft flesh as if in worship. Where their bellies touched, they glistened with evidence of Ludwig's obvious delirium.  
  
"Cum for me boy" Wolfie panted against his ear, with his voice coming under strain, "Cum, now."  
  
Ludwig had long since lost all cohesion as he lay in a state of absolute ecstasy. He closed his eyes as they threatened to roll right out of his skull. He jerked and twitched in Wolfie's hand, trying his best not to let this end too quickly, but that command...  
  
Wolfie knew Ludwig was close, but more devilishly, he knew just how to finish him off  
  
He nudged the wild mess of curls from his ear and whispered lowly, " _Cum for your Maestro Ludwig, you'd look so beautiful doing it, won't you show me?_ "  
  
Ludwig suddenly burst in a violent spasm against Wolfie's hand, accompanied by a hopeless stream of profanities and spastic bucking as the gospel of their encounter oozed out on his belly, smearing between them. Wolfie grinned, feeling Ludwig shudder and pant desperately under him. He was spent, and quite deliciously so.  
  
Wolfie wasn't far behind, thrusting for a few meager moments before he too could no longer resist that powerful surge. He felt the limitless heat spreading outwards like uncontrollable fire, right down to his extremities. He clenched his jaw and held his breath as he released into him with a sudden jerk and stutter, " _Fuck fuck fuck..._ " Wolfie gasped under his breath, digging his fingers into the meaty flesh of Ludwig's thighs, "God damn it"  
  
Collapsing on top of him, Wolfie was in an absolute daze as he struggled to regain his breath.   
  
Nothing needed to be said as he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around him and squeezing him tightly.   
  
Ludwig breathed deeply, nuzzling his way into the top of Wolfie's wild mess of golden hair with a drunken smile, "And that's how I wish it had ended"  
  
Ludwig kissed the top of that little man's head and rested himself there. There they remain wrapped in one another, wholly committed to each other, floating somewhere between the summit of elation and the sanctity of sleep.   
  
Lost in euphoria - and it was magnificently beautiful.

 

 

 


End file.
